Heart Connections
by drika
Summary: Love is a wonderful thing but can it bond people together for a long time even in different worlds? Can time erase everything? The strar cross lovers will learn to move on?
1. Beginning

**This is my first Escaflowne fic, hope you like ^ ^.  
I am not the owner of the rights of Escaflowne or anything like that, I'm just another fan who was annoyed of how the series ended.**

Heart Connections

Beginning

Hitomi was on the balcony of her apartment looking for the umpteenth time the sky full of stars with a full moon that draws lovers to go out and enjoy it.  
And as usual, her thoughts were with him, ignoring the beauty of heaven she just thought about how she wish it was on Gaia's mysterious world where her friends and love alive. Yes, her love for a long time she knew she had fallen in love with him, but love ... she vainly proceeded to say that he had only been a passion of adolescence, she would forget or at least it would become just a sweet memory, but sweet that time was not much, it was fight after fight and suffering. But even so, her friends, and Gaea itself were a good memory for her.

"Van ... " she sighs. Meanwhile Yukari appears and looks sadly at Hitomi, since she came back from this fantastic world, she never forgot the people there and has never been the same even now after seven years, still dreaming of them, especially with Van her love of adolescence. Yukari know how is be in love, as she also found love when she was in high school. Surely she would be like Hitomi if Amano was from another world. Shaking her head to put her out of reverie, she approaches Hitomi.

" Let's go Tomi, don't stand there sighing alone, the night is perfect, it's beautiful! Look at that sky! Let's go out to celebrate! after all the work we had to find this apartment, furnish it and finally pack our things, I thought that would never finish! "

"Move! And today we won't call Amano, tonight is just for girls!" Yukari said excitedly.

Hitomi looks up to her friend, and gives a little smile, if not for her she would not know how she'd be now. After them went to college, their friendship grew even more, if something like this is even possible. They shared the room and rested on their moments of crisis. Sometimes she was jealous of Yukari for being able to stay with Amano, and felt angry at their futile attempts to try to find a boyfriend for her, although she knew they were just worried.

"Yukari sure, let's ."

Meanwhile in Gaia ...

"Van-sama!" Merle running through the halls and screaming the name of his adopted brother, after all this time finally seemed like they would be at peace, without worries about where to sleep, what to eat, where and what to build. It seemed they'd never finish the repairs of the city, and for 5 years and all she pledged to rebuild everything that was destroyed by Zaibach, with some modifications she adopted particularly since the palace was now more spacious and more practical as having bathrooms in each guest room. And even after the expiry of two years, began the policy issues, of course they always bothered her Lord but now seeming vultures waiting for the main course, now completely rebuilt Fanelia there's no excuse to decline invitations to parties, meetings of any kind and alliances. And so now she was running through the halls as if she still had 12 years because of one of the royal advisers urged that she found her brother, everyone was expecting the room to begin with their disturbances to their Lord.

How things were easier when she was 12 years, of course after the destruction of Fanelia nothing was so easy, but she was more naive and had Hitomi although she liked to disturb Hitomi on purpose, she never resented her and was always present when she needed. _Hitomi_ ... now that name is almost a taboo, because she and her friends, Millerna, Dryden, Chid, Allen, avoided because Van-sama was always melancholy when he heard it and would look at the sky as if hoping she would descended on him at that very moment.

As usual Van was on the roof looking at the Mystic Moon, and holding the pendant that he never takes off.

"Hitomi, I miss you, wish we could talk ... I do not know what happened but I ..." Van closes his eyes and sighs, times when he did not really listen, sometimes a phrase or another, at first they could see and say something, but over time her image was becoming more transparent and soon disappeared, but them communicate even without seeing. He spent so much time wondering why he could not see more, he even ask her if she knew something on the rare occasions when they spoke but she did not know. And the only thing he could conclude was that he should be because the two have changed, he was no longer a teenager, now 22 physical changes are more apparent than when she disappeared and her image has changed too.

_I wonder how she is now, do she still have short hair? And how will be her body now ..._

Images were on his mind, how would her breasts, her neck, her delicate hands in his face, her legs as she ran with that weird clothes she wore and soon became embarrassed, his face pink and hot when he felt the night breeze.

And he almost got out of his own skin when he heard someone call his name behind his back.

"Van-sama!" Merle threw herself upon him.

"Merle! What are you doing here?"he said awkwardly, and turning his face aside.

"Well, that annoying counsel asked me to find you " Merle gave him a strange look.

"Are you okay, Van-sama? You are red ..."

"Of course I'm fine, and on which advisor you are talking about? All of them are annoying but unfortunately necessary." Van said it, gets up and starts walking. And thanks mentally Merle for not insist more on the subject of why he is like that.

"Well the one with a huge nose, a shrill voice, and snobbish attitude and ..." Merle was saying although she knew that Van had one stuck trying to change the subject she followed the chain because she was no longer a child and would not disturb him with it since he had to endure a few hours with people incredibly annoying. But even so she was curious about what would have been to leave his Lord so embarrassed, but looking at the sky she knows that it has to do with Hitomi.

* * *

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed! ^^ **

**Please don't kill me if you find any errors, let me know and I will fix any mistakes. **

**I'm doing my best not to make any mistake in Grammar but english is not my language so I can eventually make some slip.**

**So please don't curse me.**

**See you guys! =)**


	2. Encounter

Encounter

"Van I'm glad you came" said Millerna to her old friend, who was apparently shifted, with all the royalty of Asturia in the lounge and kings and queens of other countries, it was normal to find the king of Fanelia although he rarely participated meeting as well.

"Do not worry about it you know I would not miss Mahad´s birthday party ".

"I know you like him very much and I am happy with that, but try to enjoy the party a little, you seem upset".

"Do not get me wrong Millerna but after all I've heard from my advisors to be in a room full of "royalty " would not be my choice. " Increasingly, the royal advisers of Fanelia asked their king if he would not be interested in knowing more people from the nobility to make "friends" and what they weren´t saying was: and also to see if he did like some princess and made her queen. And every time they touched the subject he ignored them even though he knew he could not stay all his life alone and also Fanelia would need a queen and of course he would not like to live alone.

_Who I´m kidding, if Hitomi was here we would probably be married and who know with children like Millerna and Dryden ._

After this kind of disturbing thought he takes another sip of his wine and looks away to the lounge while Millerna apologized and went to greet other guests and as if they were afraid to let him alone arrives Allen, his friends sometimes were so predictable.

"Van, are you enjoying the party?"

"Sure, " Allen sighs and looks at him shaking his head.

"You know, if not for this attitude you would be very well accompanied now and be really enjoying themselves."

"I'm enjoying myself."

"Listen, I don´t want to argue with you but your attitude is scaring all the people interested in talking to you, the poor monk who was here before Millerna was truly interested in learning more about Fanelia but I could clearly see how your responses were insufficient to call it a conversation. "

"He asked me questions and I answered the point."  
"Imagine ..." And Van gives his best to look authoritative, one that he has learned over time that dare people to retort what he said.

"Do not give me that look, you know that it does not work with me, actually it only works with your advisers." Allen said while hiding the smile sipping his drink while Van became increasingly annoyed.

"Look, Dryden is coming I will take the opportunity and leave you with it, I don´t see Celena, I can´t take my eyes off her even for a minute that she disappears!" Allen said as he apologized and scoured the room with his eyes searching for his sister. He never imagined Celena would be so partying, though he couldn´t blame she after the war times so quiet like this where you can enjoy good music and have a good time without fear of tomorrow is a blessing.

"Van! Glad to see you!"

"Equally, Dryden " and Dryden hugs him, clapping his hands in Van´s back.

"I can not believe Mahad is already 3 years old, how time flies!" And Dryden looks at the hall looking for the girl about whom his wife had spoken. They had talked about whether it would be nice to invite her or not, as Van would certainly see the resemblance that existed between the two and how it could hurt their friend. In the end decided that they should , even Millerna still feeling a little uncomfortable with the idea because of Hitomi but they all agree that now is more than time to Van move on , Hitomi certainly would agree. Although Dryden doubted that even Hitomi would feel comfortable with the similarity of the two.

_"Where is she? Millerna __said that wouldn´t there how to confuse her..."_

"Dryden, are you looking for what?"

"Me? Nothing why?" and gives his best innocent face. Van thought he looks very suspicious but does not say anything more.

Meanwhile, Millerna across the hall sees Yuuki and goes greet her.

"Yuuki, good to see you here."

"It's an honor to be here queen Millerna."

"Don´t be so formal, that way I feel a bit old "And they laughed sweetly.

"I want to present you to a very dear friend."

"It will be an honor to meet him." And they walk toward where Van and Dryden were talking.

"Dryden, remembers Miss who I became friend the other day?"

"Of course, no accident would be this lovely beautiful girl beside you?"

"Exactly, this is Dryden who I bet you heard about and this is Van Slanzar de Fanel king of Fanelia."

"It's an honor to know you personally king Dryden, and also an honor King Van" Yuuki said softly while bowing her head and giving them a small smile.

"Van, Dryden ,this is Yuuki , the daughter of a seller very important here in Pallas. "

When he saw Millerna approached he thought his eyes were deceiving him, he was hallucinating seeing Hitomi walk beside Millerna as before. And when she spoke he really believed to be mad, thinking with every year all the problems, everything finally caught up, he blinked several times but those emerald green eyes still continued to look directly at him drawing his soul. When he realized that everyone was waiting for an answer he could only say:

"Hello" he looked at his glass to finding out if something was placed in his drink, but soon turned to look away at it, if it was a hallucination or not, he didn´t want to waste even one more second of sight. She was like he remembered, not exactly alike if he just repairing well, her face had some features that did not match with his memories but her eyes were the same deep green, with whom he would like to lose himself. Her hair was black, and long to the waist. On her neck was a beautiful emerald necklace that emphasized more her eyes. She wore a dark green dress, which accentuated her curves but at the same time left her with an air of delicate and discreet.

Dryden and Millerna knew exactly what thoughts Van should be having and then apologized and left the two alone.

_Don´t believe I'm face to face with the king of Fanelia, and he looks at me if waiting for something ... think ... think ... say something interesting, come on! Do not miss this opportunity! _

"Are you enjoying the party, Van-sama?" _My Gosh how interesting! Why not ask about the weather? _

"Yes and it's getting better." He said not looking away for a second.

_Well, if it was not a hint .. wow the remarkably dull and disinterested King of Fanelia is sizing me up ... _

Yuuki had heard of Van, after the war was almost impossible for anyone not know about the king of Fanelia and his gymelef, Escaflowne. He was known as a hero in almost every part of Gaea and also by his unsociable behavior of the rare occasions that he attended, always when invited by his friends and closest allies. And of course his partner the mysterious and powerful Kansaki Hitomi, who supposedly came from the Mystic Moon. When Millerna said that she was like her, she had almost choked but managed to brilliantly disguise it, like she would like to be compared with a crazy idiot, stupid and on top of that came from a cursed place. She was the daughter of one of the largest retailers of wine Pallas, or better perhaps the best of Gaia, the wines of her father were on the table of everyone from royalty to commoners. Also, she could be considered royalty because her family was rich, very rich. And just to be considered like an ordinary, classless left her shaken, she really thought Millerna wasn´t feeling good to say something like that but unfortunately she couldn´t make any comment because it wouldn´t be wise to waste your luck with something so small.

She had left earlier than usual to do some shopping in town when she bumped into someone, she turned and was about to yell at the stupid when she realized that the person was a woman with an almost real-size, which indicated right away that was someone important then she put her best smile and apologized. To her surprise the woman also apologized and said she didn´t go there so long and didn´t think it would be so crowded at that hour. Yuuki paid more attention to the women trying to capture as much detail she could, of course royalty, or at least someone with money to stay at home for a long time and seem to hide. Previously she stayed at home and sent her employees to make purchases but over the time she dismissed the idea because she always had to have several dresses back as she couldn´t trust the taste of her employees. Commoners don´t know what is good taste and refinement, and it was very boring staying at home doing nothing all day and still having to hear her father talking about working with her brother and the truth was that she also liked the looks of admiration and envy she received on the street. Women envied her for her beauty, clothing and jewelry and the men wanted her by her family or have a princess as a wife, she thought. Fools all of them, as if she were to condescend to marry someone like that .

The woman continued to talk while she rambled on so when she heard a gentle invitation "would you like to go? " She said yes and followed the woman, she wondered where she would be going but soon saw that they entered on one of the most expensive and best clothing women´s stores of Pallas and the woman turned and formally apologized for being rude but did not want to be exposed . And to her surprise it was nothing less than the queen, she must have suspected for her air of nobility but who would imagine the Queen in person shopping.

"Not wanting to be rude majesty but why are you here? You could ask someone to do it." _unless you are running from the house for something or someone, this really would be news. She completed silently_.

"Yes I could, but I'm tired of getting stuck there. And boy shopping once in a while is great for relaxing and now that you're with me is even better, I don´t really like shopping alone and my sister would never come with me if she knew how many things I have to do in the palace. "

"I am honored to know that Her Majesty will be happier, " said Yuuki trying to be as respectful as possible,since she never had the opportunity to talk with someone so important before ,at parties she would sometimes see someone of royalty was present but she never could say more than two words before being virtually excluded from the conversation.

"Millerna, call me Millerna no need to be so formal with me" and they kept going into various stores buying several dresses and jewelry. In the late afternoon they were already tired and decided to end the day in a pleasant cafe overlooking the sea. For her she could continue to order even tired as she was because the queen had given her several dresses from top brands and even the party dress which she is using today. And without the slightest remorse gave her an emerald necklace that even her father would had a heart attack if he saw the price. And that's when she started talking about this woman from the Mystic Moon, how she remembered her friend and not to misinterpret her, that she knew they were different people but she wanted to be her friend.

She wasn´t crazy to refuse a request of the queen and even more one like this where she had several gains and no losses. When she returned home full of bags her father gave her a wry look and was about to begin a discourse on how he could not wait to marry her for her husband to take charge of her spending and how it was irresponsible to squander both. Her father could be so mean sometimes but she just said she did not spend a penny with them and her father went quiet and looked as if doubting what he heard, then she asked him to sit down and listen to the news. Throughout history the face of her father, was skeptical to interested person and then his eyes flashed when he saw a great opportunity.

He wouldn´t be as rich if he wasn´t at least smart enough to see how lucky she was. And amazingly he kissed her and said that of course he was happy with her for have made this friendship and that he would give her more money when she would go out with the queen again, he didn´t want her to look poor in front of the queen. And so here she was talking to the king of Fanelia while her father talks with how many real members he could and certainly closing deals.

And for the thousandth time she wondered what to say to Van, but amazingly he seemed unwilling to speak, only stared with that disturbing eyes. A mixture of garnet and ruby. In all he was very handsome, tall, muscular, a killer smile placed in his face as he looked. As if he knew what she had just been thinking. Really disturbing. She couldn´t take anymore of the pressure of his gaze so she turns to look at the dance floor and makes a comment that she pleased mentally herself after for it be innocent, shy ,an indirect and discreet one in the same time. From someone who does not know how to act while do not want to leave.

"I like to dance and you?" She looks at him and then quickly look away while putting her hands forward, leaving her with an air of sweet and shy turn. If all about she had heard of the achievements of her brother was certain was that no man can resist a sweet, inexperienced and shy woman.

"I love to dance, Miss would you give the honor to accompany me in this dance." Van said offering her his hand as he thought charming the way she was shy and insecure wondering if he really would invite her. As if he wasn´t , he was willing to start a conversation to keep her by his side, and while he was thinking of something to say, she was faster and he thought he had lost her but when she saw the room and then looking shyly talking he thought he was lucky that this woman so pure have ignored his previous lack of education.

As the couple walked to the dance floor with a smiling Van and a shy Yuuki , Dryden, Allen, Millerna, Chid and even Gaddes who was at the corner of the room in service was paying attention to every move of the couple. And wondering if Fanelia would win a Queen and Van the happiness that everyone wish for him.

The party's over quick for those who were enjoying and throughout the night Van and Yuuki continued talking and laughing together which attracted glances from some people around, because Van was not seen like this for years . Certainly he laughed, chatted with friends but for an unknown, to be talking and laugh with him would be a first time in a while.  
When the time to say goodbyes arrived, Van accompanied by Yuuki came to her carriage, while Dryden accompanied by Millerna , Allen from her sister and Yuuki´s father follow the couple a few steps away. Yuuki turns and says goodbye to everyone, as her father.

When the coach is already a certain distance from the palace and away from prying ears, the mask of sweetness and delicacy of Yuuki collapses, she sighs.

" I just can´t believe I had to endure almost five hours of it. "

"What are you complaining? You seemed really excited about this boy with whom you was and by the way who was him? I guess someone of Fanelia nobility,by the royal emblem he wore."

"You know, if he wasn´t the king I really would have leave him talking to himself after hearing three times about those pastures so stupid that he likes, what is so good in so much green?"

When Yuuki said the word king, her father's eyes grow wide and he grabs her arm.

"Do not you dare miss this opportunity, he is the king! Van Fanel ! I can hardly believe that he noticed you!"

Yuuki feeling a little offended departs from her father and rubs her arm.

"Well, because he noticed and not only him the queen in person made a point to introduce ourselves. King Dryden also seems to like me, although Millerna have said hat I look like a friend of hers, that girl of the Mystic Moon .

"You mean Hitomi Kanzaki, the seer of the Mystic Moon?"

"Yes, the little thing." Her father grabs her arm again and puts one of his finger in front of her face.

"Do not even think about offending this woman in front of any one of them! you hear me?" Yuuki shaken, shakes her head in positive gesture.

"Sorry but what you do not know is that she was a close friend of the queen and the king, and not only them but for all in service at the time of war, her predictions helped the Allies gain. That's why Van was interested you! I heard rumors that they had something but she had to go home and they never saw each other again. "Even after all these years he could not forget the wartime, when he lost his sweet Eliza, his beloved wife whom he admired for her talent and vision that helped him not to lose business and his life at that difficult time . Back then he wanted to know everything he could of what was happening and one thing he learned over the years was that for an marketer information worth more than gold.

When he heard about the seer, at first he did not quite believed it was true, but when the Zaibach gymelefs raided the wedding of the princess he saw how important she was for an ally to declare war openly because of a simple person. After that he sought to hear everything he could about her, and several times her name was with the king of Fanelia. She was very clever because she only made important friends, if he could he would wanted to acquainted her. Someone like this could be very useful and influential.

Her father was silent and continued to think about all the benefits that could bring their resemblance, if they really believed that she was like her friend, she would become queen, and he would go to the nobility, including a prosperous future for his business and a profitable marriage for his son and maybe in a future for him too because he was a widower for a long time. While Yuuki gradually calmed down and directed her thoughts to Van, and having plans in a way similar to her father although it was aimed at Fanelia and how she was perfectly suited to be queen.

In the palace ...

"So that's what you were up to?" Van said as he watched the train go its way and taking the beautiful lady who captivated him.

"What are you talking about?" Dryden said adjusting his glasses and trying to provoke Van.

"Right, and I bet I was the only one that realized the similarity of them?" Milerna answered this time.

"Well, Van you don´t seem that you're bored instead, so I'll be honest, I meet her a little while and really do know nothing about her but I thought it would be a good idea to .." She stops talking when she sees the hand of Van lifted, _perhaps__ he was n__ot__so happy._

"Van, don´t fight with Millerna, we all want to see you happy and we just thought you'd like to meet her." Allen said.

"You mean, you all knew about it?" seeing everyone nodded claiming he sighs.

_Really__... if __I didn´t know __better I would think __they are __trying to __make me __a fool__._

"I will not lie and say I´m not happy to meet her, she's lovely but next time don´t plan anything like that, don´t treat me as if I am still a teenager."

_But __for __the first __time in __years__, __I spent __a __whole night __without __thinking about Hitomi__, __I didn´t feel __lonely __and __incomplete__. __I wonder __if __that's really __good._

On Earth ...

Throughout the day Hitomi felt uneasy as if something wrong was going to happen. But she didn´t know what it could be and that bothered her. When night came the feeling got worse and she did not know what else to do so she did the same thing she always do when she is very stressed went to her piano, trying to touch something to put her emotions out. After returning to Gaea, one of her classmates told her that she would come into school to learn to play the flute and she asked if she was interested, she would immediately reject it since she never cared too much about it but then thought that trying to learn something would give her a welcome distraction.

On the first day of music school walking down the aisle she heard a beautiful song, and went toward the sound. Just stopping in front of a huge room with a piano and a boy playing with his eyes closed like being in another world. What reminded her of herself, and after talking with him and he have said: "When I close my eyes and start to play it, I let my mind wander and it's as if I were not here anymore but in my own private world. Or when I want just forget everything around me I come here and play." And she instantly identified with the instrument, she wanted to learn to play it because she knew it would be a salvation for her in the moments when she would be sad and depressed ,when everything was suffocating her. And now after years she plays every time that she want to empty her mind and travel with music to calm her down. Even when she goes to her private world she sees Gaea, its trees, its flowers, its people, its lakes, all of the most incredible landscapes that she enjoyed during their travels. Like all the times she is surprised at how Gaea has become dear to her without her even noticing.

After finishing, she felt the slightest uneasiness stopped and she sighed. Perhaps everything is getting all to much, she could not continue living like this, as she also knew that Van could not live there like that always thinking about her and would probably already find someone . She shakes her head with a negative and thinks: _no, I have not forgotten Van, truth decreased our conversations, but we talked last month. Well, not exactly a conversation it was a phrase but it's something and nothing indicated someone._  
And disengaging from distracting thoughts like that she went to bed to sleep, not wanting to think about what more she knew it was inevitable for her and for him. If she didn´t come back to Gaea, sooner or later they would separate definitely.

**

* * *

**

I really hope you enjoyed this second chapter.

**I have too much trouble translating it. **

**But I'm happy with the final ^^ **

**Please reviews! **


	3. Fate

Fate 

After a few months the birthday party of Prince of Asturia, Yuuki became well known at the castle because she began to attend regularly, becoming a close friend of the queen and also a close relationship with the king of Fanelia, during the time he spent in Asturia, who increasingly looked like her company. Van ranked Asturia for almost a month and rumors about the two soon began, but eventually Van have to go back to Fanelia.

When he got to Fanelia the royal advisers were already informed about an alleged relationship and Van was questioned about its authenticity. Van surprised by how fast the rumor advanced was not very comfortable with the situation and not clearly answered the questions, saying it was only his issue and would say something when needed. And to his surprise the counselors decided not to delve into the issue and they seemed happy enough to irritation of Van.

This is because in the opinion of his advisers their king was genuinely interested and if the said Yuuki passed by adopting them, Fanelia would have a queen and problems with heirs would be solved. This is all because Van said when , and not denied to be interested in what really was already something in their opinion.

In Asturia...

"Hello Millerna! Ready to go?"

"Oh, Hi Yuuki, almost. "

While yuuki was waiting for Millerna finish getting ready to go shopping, Allen was at the private study room to talk with Dryden while waiting for them.

"Dryden?"

"Here! Underneath this pile of books."

"Man, what are you doing there?"

"Oh, nothing really I'm just looking for a passage about the Draconian that I found interesting."

"Try not to obsess about that anymore, after all these years you are not satisfied? I don´t believe that acts to anything else."

"Now this is not an obsession! An entire civilization extinct, I think I could spend the rest of my life studying about them and never know everything!"

"You know what I mean, I didn´t say there was nothing about them, I said there was nothing left for us to know."

Dryden gave him a meaningful look and said "I know what you mean and I don´t intend to spend the rest of my days behind Atlantis, just remembered this passage and wanted to know more about it."

"But why now? After so many years.?" Allen asked with a frown.

"I don´t know, after a time of war to be over it took me many months to get books and anything about Atlantis, but over time they were kept gathering dust. I really don´t know why now ... why is it?" Dryden said that seemed to be talking to himself instead of Allen.

"It wouldn´t be because of Yuuki?"

"Although Yuuki reminds me of Hitomi , they are two completely different people. And if you allow me to speak, they are like polar opposites, while Hitomi believe the truth of words and feelings to Yuuki ... well .. you get the idea." Dryden said Allen giving a serious look over his glasses.

"Yes, I also see it." Allen answered the unspoken question, he had known many women and some pretended to be perceived as what they were not to win the trust away but with Yuuki it has been incredible and it took a long time for him to realize. He just hoped she wasn´t going to disappointed Millerna what he thought was very difficult for the way she clung to the girl and Van ... well he didn´t want to think about.

After a few months in Fanelia ...

"Van-sama!" Merle was screaming through the hallways as usual, today was the day the guests of Asturia would arrive, the entire country looking forward to arrival of the future queen. Bah, in her opinion it was just another spoiled brat wanting to become queen, as wasn´t enough as the girls in the kingdom was playing upon her Lord , and still had more that and the worst was that advisers were supporting without ever having seen her yet , all because she was rich, very rich and apparently a friend of the queen of Asturia. Great, just great and if nothing else, by what Van said she was still similar to Hitomi. She no longer liked the look of it.

"Yes, Merle what they want this time? " Van said already tired.

Merle leaping, turning and seeing Van leaving the room. "Van-sama! The guests have arrived."

"Why didn´t you tell me before?" and with that he runs through the corridors to the entrance of the castle. It had been months since he saw Yuuki though they corresponded by letters a few times and he was anxious to see her. And somehow a little sad because he always ended up remembering Hitomi and felt a little uncomfortable, it was not like he was cheating but still ... shaking his head, Van follows the corridor determined not to think about it, he had already done some thinking on the subject before inviting Yuuki to spend time in Fanelia and decided it was time to continue forward. The hard part would be the next ...

Weeks flew to Van and Yuuki that beginning to know each other better, walking in the garden, picnics, conversations about the moon. And Van was calmer because even the advisers left him more at peace, giving free time so he could dine with his guests. A few of the problems was the father of Yuuki, a braggart who was interested only in making money and only cared about what that profit. Van didn´t know how Yuuki could have a father like that, being the opposite of her but he didn´t know about her mother. She had died in the war while Yuuki was only 12 years. Van still remembered very well that time, and all the suffering Zaibach brought.

And the lack of Van, employees of the castle began as some rumors about how Yuuki was, as her moods changed and how it was bad to some created.

Merle who didn´t like the girl before, after seeing her yelling at an employee because she tripped and wet her dress, already hated her. But it seemed that she had thrown a spell on Van and the royal advisers. Or think of it, she pretended very well if Merle hadn´t seen it she wouldn´t have believed, the girl seemed to have a split personality, in front of some, she was sweet, gentle and in front of the servants, she was rude, obnoxious.

_Now comes the har__d part, but she needs to know. She has to be the first to find out, it wouldn´t be fair , somehow I have to talk to her ._

And so Van closes his eyes, secure the pendant tight and focuses all his thoughts on Hitomi, all the memories they shared, and without realizing it ends up sleeping on the roof.

On Earth ...

Hitomi is preparing to sleep and not for the first time thought about everything that happened during the day, already made a lot of time in which a strange feeling the havoc ranging from time to time as if something was wrong, and she kept during the night thinking about what it could be, and never found anything that had happened during the day to explain that feeling. It was almost a premonition, something strange in the back of her mind and just solve the torment her from time to time. She couldn´t explain what it was but now and then she woke up crying and sad as if a part of her was leaving . She didn´t like think about it, she didn´t know what it was and even when she thought of Van she hoped he was okay, if he wasn´t she would know it. And with a sigh, she lay comfortably in her bed, covered herself with her sheets and hoped to have a dream about him.

I was sitting on the grass with the wind blowing in my hair, the sunset far. It was a pleasant climate, I could hear the waves below me, and that's when I realized that this place was familiar.

The smell of grass ... Van?

And that was when I saw him, appearing with his wings flying in my direction. My heart stopped, he was the same as the last time I was in Gaea, I couldn´t believe, I got up and ran toward his arms.

I was flying, I was in some part of Gaea that I couldn´t identify. There was a cliff right in front of me, I could hear the sound of the sea on my back and something made me not look back. So I went ahead, my heart racing for no reason, I was anxious and that's when I saw her, beautiful as before, she was sitting on the grass, her hair looked golden in the light of the sunset, and I was almost stopped and that was when she looked up and our eyes met. Green eyes so deep, the most beautiful I have ever seen and I'll ever see, they spoke of mysteries that I would never find out, they conveyed to me peace and love that I wanted to drown myself on them. I hurried toward her with my arms outstretched, a silent invitation that she immediately responded by throwing herself into my arms, I held her close and involved us with my wings, no one was watching but it was as if I could hold her only for me. Now in my arms, I no longer wanted anything beyond her, to stay with her forever.

And that's when I remembered that it wasn´t real, I was dreaming. She wasn´t real, she looked the same as years ago and it wasn´t possible, she seemed to guess my thoughts as she turned away and said my name, I almost never wanted to wake up. It was like the sweeter taste, my name uttered almost as a sigh, and carried by the breeze. She was everything I wanted and couldn´t have, I struggled to sit, we had to talk and I knew she felt that we needed to talk.

We were sitting on the grass, he looked sad and looked straight ahead as avoided looking at me. He wanted to tell me something and I knew what that probably would be and I didn´t want him to say the words, because when he uttered them to me it would be finished. I couldn´t pretend to have never heard them, I didn´t want to end it all, after all this time I could see him, hear him. When he saw me and said my name, I felt my heart stop, it was almost like a bow, I couldn´t think of anything except that I had to hug him, feel him near me, I wanted to forget myself in his arms. But now sitting here beside me, I knew, I knew my heart would crumble with the next words that came out of his mouth. At that moment I wanted to be deaf, I wanted be the wind, I wanted to go far away and still be close to him.

He looks at me and says my name, but this time it's like a farewell, we were looking at each other. Soon he closes his eyes and after a few minutes he open them and they are brilliant, glittering sadness and pain that surely would send me with what he was going to speak. When I heard the first words I could already feel the tears, I struggled to hold them, I didn´t want him to see them , all would become much more difficult but I couldn´t refrain. I noticed as the first fall on my cheeks and he looked at it but didn´t look away from me. I continued to hear everything he had to say, it was sad but probably these were the last words that we would say to each other.

I was hurting her, I wish I could stop everything that was happening, I saw she struggled with tears, I saw in despair how a tear slip on her cheek and I wanted to touch her, wanted those tears away but if I touch her I couldn´t talk anymore. I wanted to quit but couldn´t, it wasn´t fair to me to stop and stretch her suffering, she seemed to understand and didn´t look away from me. I told her everything that needed to be said, I couldn´t and I didn´t even tried to hide, in the background we knew one day we would have to part. I had to go on with my life, just as she should continue with hers. We would be with different people, would love different people. But anyway, I still want her if I could stay with her I wouldn´t ask for anything else but destiny is cruel, that brought us together to be us apart soon after. So that way that things were and I learned that lesson long before.

I couldn´t stop the tears, and now I wasn´t even more trying. When he stopped talking, I looked forward, the sky seemed to become darker adapting to my state. I didn´t know what else to do, I didn´t want to separate from him and I still understand our situation. We were close, I could feel the warmth of his skin, I could smell him, I could touch him while I knew he wasn´t real. We were so close and so far that it was painful to look at. Our time together was ending, I saw as sadness as the day was over and the night began, I couldn´t explain but I knew that when I would saw the mystic moon in the sky, when the two moons shone this dream would end.  
I looked at him and I said the same words of years ago and which contained all the truth of my feelings, and now more than ever sum up everything I wanted to express.

"I'll never forget you, even when I'm old."

Her words the same as before, but just now I realized the depth of them. She wasn´t just making a promise, she was telling me her feelings. Her eyes shone like stars, her cheeks flushed and wet and I couldn´t think of anything more beautiful than her was at that time, I hugged her tight and for the umpteenth time I didn´t want this moment to end. She was still crying and I could feel her tears on my neck, I wanted to say that everything would be fine. I would never forget her like she wouldn´t forget me and we would be a reminder to each other. And so we stayed until the day darkened and the mystical moon shone far way. She stepped back and looked at me, her green eyes told me everything I wanted to know, they conveyed me everything she was feeling, I knew it was time for her to leave. We rose and a blue light covered her and she was taken to the mystical moon, was whisked away from Gaea and me.

I opened my eyes and I was in my room. Tears still falling and Ithought I had only dreamed but I knew it wasn´t a mere dream for most that I wanted to deny it , was there, was the truth. I let all the pain I was feeling left me, I didn´t care to hold my tears anymore, even after so many years it still hurt. But at least I could see him one last time.

In Fanelia ...

The day passed without many changes, but they all saw as their king was kinda depressed, like he has lost someone special. His meetings with Yuuki didn´t seem to affect him as before. And they all assumed it was just a phase.

_I know I did the right thing. But my feelings for her are stronger than even I thought. Merle is right I can´t think of Yuuki as if she were Hitomi, it is not fair to them_.

With time running out, Van and Yuuki continued their walks and talks and soon formed a friendship and Van decided it was time to formalize their relationship. He felt comfortable with her, and at peace. He summoned his advisors and told the news

.

Yuuki on the other hand was beaming, she couldn´t believe that Van had asked her in marriage she could still recall how he had done a surprise.

They were talking in the garden and they took the opportunity to have a picnic right there, they were close to the lake which was at the end of the garden and the beginning of the forest. While they appreciated the calm and the sunset he turned suddenly, took her hand and asked:

"Yuuki, you're all I can expect from a queen, you're sweet, kind, intelligent. Would you marry me?"

She looked at him with eyes wide open and her voice suddenly vanished, her heart was racing and when she found her voice she said: "Yes, yes I accept."  
And then he kissed her and that was the first kiss they shared since they met and for Yuuki it was the first kiss she had given in life. She had already flirted several times but had never let anyone else kiss her because no one was worthy enough for her to allow such a thing.

Looking out her bedroom window, she saw Merle watering some flowers.

_If wasn´t __for __this __worthless cat__, __I __wouldn´t have to__contain__ me so much__._

And with a mischievous grin, she continued to watch as Merle was careful while working, it was obvious that the cat had an affection for these plants. Thing that Yuuki couldn´t understand , why if it was only a few more flowers, but she really didn´t care. When she saw that Merle has left the garden, she left her room and went there.

_This damn cat will regret ever getting in my way!_ And with that, she cut all the flowers that she saw, some blue, some white and made a nice bouquet. Knowing that Millerna would appear in the afternoon she decided that this would be a nice present to give her friend besides being a good excuse to show that chick she can do whatever she want. She was almost queen, it was more then time to Merle learn her place.

When the carriage of Asturia stood at the palace, Merle, Van, Yuuki and her father and some advisers were waiting to welcome them. Yuuki was with a beautiful bouquet in her hands and Merle was wide-eyed as a sense of dread passed through her body.

_No! No way! Not my flowers ! I'm growing them since I planted the seeds, this .. this girl!_

"Yuuki, a bouquet?" said Van looking at the bouquet with a curious look.

"Oh, I thought a good idea to give as a gift to Millerna, I know she'll like it. And I also wanted to give her something that I have made, I thought it would be better than buying something."

"Where did you get those flowers? " Merle asked with her eyes closed and fierce.

"Oh, I gathered in the garden, Aren´t they beautiful?" She said with her best air of innocence and smelled the flowers.

"You ...!" Merle said breaking up but she couldn´t even touching her because Van had already insured.

"Merle! What's wrong with you?"

"Van-sama! They are my flowers! She did this on purpose! She knew how I liked them! "

"How would I know that? You hardly talk to me I just wanted to give a gift to Millerna, how would I know that I couldn´t pick up some flowers in the garden? "

Van looks at Yuuki who was already with teary eyes and sighs, she hadn´t make it on purpose.

"Merle, she didn´t make it on purpose, if you stop your peeve and talk to her, she would know how you liked these flowers and this wouldn´t happen. " Van said seriously.

"But she did it on purpose! Are you saying it's my fault now? It was ..."

"Merle! You are no longer a child and we have guests coming." Van said with no mood for further discussion and turned offering to Yuuki his arm.

"Don´t worry Yuuki, you can pick how many flowers you want in the garden, I hadn´t even thought about offering something to them." What in the opinion of Van was a good thing, because he was not aware of these details, other reason why have a queen was good, she would take care of the things he forgot.

Merle couldn´t believe it, the sly and bitch was stuck to Van happy as she got the looks unfriendly of board members and a deadly look of Yuuki's father who heard the whole conversation, if wasn´t for Millerna arriving, she would have already gone long ago.

"Van! Yuuki! How long!" Millerna said as she left the carriage and went to hug her friend.

"Millerna! I missed you " Yuuki said with sincerity, she had really enjoyed Millerna, and she was a good friend . Although it wasn´t for common sense.

As the two hugged, Dryden chatted with Van, Allen and Merle, while Mahad was looking all around him.

"Merle what's wrong with you?" Minori said, she is an employee with whom Merle became friends during the last month, she met her soon after seeing how Yuuki humiliated her.

"What else would be , Minori? It's that girl again! How can Van-sama be so blind? Does he not see how she is for real? And to top it all he defends her, how if it was I who was wrong! She may well remind Hitomi but Hitomi would never do anything like that even when we didn´t get well! "Merle said with sad eyes, brimming with tears.

Minori already heard about Hitomi many times, she had grown fond of the girl although have never meet the girl and knowing how she had helped Fanelia and Gaea without even waiting for some retribution only helped to increase the respect she had for the seer.

"Merle, love is like that, don~t be like that , maybe she is still very immature but in time when she´ll be queen she will learn to be kinder" I hope so said Minori trying to calm Merle.

"There! Of course Minori clear when cows fly right? And he doesn´t love her! He just thinks she is a good option because he thinks he'll never love another person! And probably will not ..." Merle said looking down sadly. _If only you were here ... Hitomi_.

"Come, come, I will prepare something hot drink for you and cheer up maybe he will perceive, how it is? Isn´t yourself that is always telling me that if you wish hard enough it will come true?"

"It's what Hitomi told us ..."

"So we should believe, she wouldn´t lie to you, huh?" he said excitedly.

Merle looked at her for a moment and seemed to cheer up a little, with her tail swinging from side to side she gave a hopeful look and said: "You will prepare a hot chocolate for me? "

And with that Minori laughed and went to prepare the chocolate for her friend.

Days passed with no further abnormalities, while Dryden took the opportunity to do business, Mahad played with Merle, Yuuki and Millerna leave to go shopping and occasionally led Mahad to know Fanelia.

Merle still wanted Van to find out how Yuuki actually was, she had perceived as Dryden and Allen seemed to already know. They normally treated like any other, it wasn´t something tangible was more like a feeling that she had, employees mostly had perceived as their future Queen was and still complaining and even some others thought it was normal by how she was created. There were times she spent the night staring at the mystical moon and longing, making requests as Hitomi was a goddess and she could hear her, remembering how she prayed she almost laughed. She didn´t argue more with Yuuki, it was foolish to do what probably Yuuki wanted. And absently she turned the corner walls of the palace and bumped with someone.. Taking both the floor.

"Sorry, I didn´t see you, " she said without even looking at who it was.

"Of course you didn´t see me you disgusting cat !" looking quickly up she saw Yuuki mending her dress and looking at her with disdain. _Of all__the people__I could __bump__ it have to be he__r__?_

"Look I don´t want confusion, I'm leaving !"

"Oh my, my, then you've learned? But I believe that you are still missing something, how about you make a bow for me? Since I am your queen."

Merle could hardly believe what she was hearing, she could be the fiancé of Van but she wasn´t queen and her queen she would never be, She would never accept this girl as such .And with it she her lost patience.

Meanwhile in the study room of Van ...

"Van? Are you busy?"said Millerna.

"Oh, I was finished. Come in ,please." With this he gets up and offers Milerna a seat.

"I will not bother, just wanted to talk to you, makes time that we don´t have a good chat, we see each other only at mealtimes. In fact, in hindsight, we have never be alone like that."

"True, but as you know to be king takes a long time."

"Yeah, sure and with the rest of time taht you have you don´t want to waste away from Yuuki" she quipped.

"I don´t think that's why you're here, " he said with a small smile.

"Actually, it's about even why I'm here." She said with no trace of fun.

"Van, I know she remembers Hitomi but they are different people, I also know I should not meddle in what you two decide but I worry about you, both are my friends and I don´t want anything bad to you. "

Van closes his eyes and sighs.

"I appreciate the concern but there is no reason, Yuuki is a good queen and we will be happy. She is all I can expect to find ."

Millerna gave him an odd look as little frowning eyebrows but said nothing else, she knew she shouldn´t insist on this matter at all.

"Well, then what about to go to the garden with me? I believe you want to get away from this place and Mahad will be very happy to have your company, he loves you." She said looking around the room to the shelves full of books and maps with some frame and hang on the walls.

Smiling at the little curiosity that Millerna was demonstrating by looking at maps. He rises and offers his arm.

"Come on, it will be great to breathe a different air. I think I'm staying too long in this place."

What they didn´t know was that when they got near treir destination,they would be surprised and would never have the same opinion as someone who was precious to both.

Listening to the discussion Van and Millerna approached cautious, without ceasing to be perceived.

"Do you really think Van-sama will let you do that?" with your name above Van knew who was arguing, he recognized their voices but for some reason wanted to hear the entire conversation, it was a long time he learned to follow his instincts , making a sign to Millerna they got close to the emotion silently.

" Van will let me do what I want! You really think he'll believe you? Don´t you realize you idiotic that between me and you he prefers me? "Merle and thus no longer wanted to hold more if Van thought she should have though that was but at least she would say all that she wants to this girl.

"You think you're so smart as to fool everyone! But I know who you are me and all the employees with whom you already have shown your true colors! And it's only a matter of time before everyone notices!"

"Haha, you and employees? What I care about you! You have more to do your work with your mouth closed!"

"You think Van-sama will accept the way you treat us?"

"He'll take what I want and he'll never believe what I was able to say anything that would offend any of you on purpose, because of course his beloved Hitomi would never do that, " she said with debauchery and continued "And then, of course I also wouldn´t do that. "

"Do not even dare speak of Hitomi, she is much better than you! She could never harm anyone and you have no right to even speak her name! "

"Now, the wonderful and divine Hitomi, spare me as if I wanted to be compared with someone damned like her! And it's not my fault that you idiots think I look like her, you think like that comparison?" she continued to talk without let Merle say a thing.

"Even Millerna says this idiocy, as if this weren´t enough I still have to hear all this bullshit about how she was, I don´t care about how she was! If Millerna wasn´t a queen I would have sent her to shut up long time ago and Van with all this talk about this damn place! After I became queen the first thing I will do is get rid of you! Your damn! And put all this gossip employees in their damn seats! "Yuuki said breathlessly.

"You don´t care about anything, right? You just want to be queen and pose as nice. You don´t see how people are, you don´t care about their feelings. Millerna and Van-sama you only care what are you going to get from them, aren´t you? "Merle said angrily.

"Your stupid, what else do you expect? Millerna is a great friend ,of course I can´t deny, all the trips and clothing stores that I won was worth to bear a bit of nuisance . And Van was an unexpected gift that fate gave me. He gives me the opportunity to be queen and finally enter for royalty. " She said with an air of superior.

"You dam ..." before she could complete the sentence Yuuki slapped her and seeing the glare of Merle started laughing.

"You want to beat me, go ahead! So I can send you away from here soon" seeing the look of disbelief complete. "Stop being an idiot , do you really think Van will believe in you?" At that moment, Van decided to interfere.

"She didn´t need to tell me anything." Van said with a cold, hard look.

"Van! ... Shouldn´t you be in your study hall this hour?" Yuuki said means shocked.

"I decided to make company to Millerna "and so Yuuki noticed the figure behind him and froze, Millerna looked at her with tears on the cheek and a look of bewilderment and sorrow.

As they watched the scene Millerna felt as tears formed in her eyes, She couldn´t believe her ears, her friend was there saying things that she didn´t even expect to hear from a stranger.

"Van hear me, This isn´t what you're thinking I ..." Yuuki stopped talking when she saw that Van moved away from her when she tried to hold him and was raising his hand now, giving her a disgusted look he just said: "It is better that you prepare to return home." And he went striding down the corridor.

Deception, deception was the only word that came into his mind, how he couldn´t see how she was? All they had shared was a lie, all the talk that they had was just she answering what he wanted to hear.

_How could I __not __see that __everything __was a lie__?_ An illusion, an illusion of what he hoped for the future.  
And with this tumultuous thought he locked himself in his room as trying to isolate himself from the recent events.

After all the confusion Yuuki and her father returned to Asturia, the engagement was broken though Yuuki's father has tried everything to improve the situation but he could only get things worse when he was trying to offer something in return, and everyone saw as the king despised Yuuki company now. At first the counselors weren´t in favor of ending but after seeing that it wasn´t a mere quarrel between the couple and that the future Queen while got doing enmity with the Queen of Asturia they supported their king. Although they were always disturbing their king, they admired him, respected him and wanted his happiness. Most of them took the position in the government of Van, after the war the counselors who failed to survive the attack in the past have been replaced their responsibility for their children.

On Earth ...

During the month following that dream, Hitomi looked like a zombie. Sad she walked into the corner and always looked to the sky with a sigh on her lips.

_Van__...__now he __should __be in the __arms __of another__, __laughing __and __talking__...__Hitomi __don´t be __like that,__he's __happy __and that__'s __what __matters__, right? __He __is well __and __happy__, __and __we __are __worlds apart __what__else would you expect__? __That__ we __would be __old __and __unmarried __forever __and __even __if it was __for him__, __Fanelia __needs __a __queen__. __And you __don´t __want to __spend the rest__of your __days __alone__, __do you ?_

Yukari seeing how her friend was in the month decided to put a stop to the situation and have a serious talk with Hitomi, she could still clearly remember how it happened.

Yukari had returned from work and spent in the supermarket, animated with the bags still in her hands comes home and sees Hitomi on the balcony, looking far into the sky. And she really looks at Hitomi fixing slovenly in her pajamas, in her face with shadows in her eyes and shaggy hair. She sigh and throw the bags away and goes with firm steps toward her.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" seeing that she was being ignored resolve to shake her.

"I'm talking to you, Hitomi!"

"Oh, Yukari, okaeri." Giving an exasperated look she replies.

"Will you stop that, I know how you feel but it´s enough, you've suffered enough! If he continued with his life you can also continue with yours! It is more than time!"  
A tear runs down Hitomi cheek and she hugs her friend.

"I know, I know, but you are strong and you will overcome, nothing like time to make the pain decrease. But you have to leave that state, even he wouldn´t want to see you like that."

"I know Yukari but..."

"No "buts " take a vacation from work and go traveling, the better we will go! We haven´t gone out together and with the holiday soon then we can take advantage of the San-no festival!" she said excitedly.

"And when we come back you'll see that you will be better prepared to face a new phase of your life."

Hitomi remembering all the conversations she had with Yukari, a small smile on her face, tries to cheer up, look for one last time at the moon by her bedroom window and decides to go to sleep, planning really have fun the next two weeks that she took off work.

During the festival Yukari and Hitomi laughed, had fun, bought souvenirs and ate happily chatting. It was a great idea, but when they passed through a street Hitomi had a strange feeling, something was calling her. She could almost feel the pulse of something drawing, and decided to follow.

"Yukari, you go ahead, I saw something that interested me, I'll meet you soon after."

"Oh, I can go with you."

"I want to go alone,. It´s nothing much I'll be right back" Yukari knits her brow and gave her an odd look. She sighs and says, "Okay but how will you find me?

Hitomi smiled and said: "I'll meet you, and anyway expect me at the next street near temaki Booth. "

And with it she goes toward a narrow street, and every time she rode the feeling grew. It was almost physical when she stopped at the door of a shop, it was dark and looked closed but she couldn´t avoid the impulse and decided to open the door.

"Hello? " Anybody out there? "

"Welcome!" said a lady holding a low box and Hitomi gave a little jump.

"Oh, sorry, I do well ..."not knowing what to say she looks down.

"Don´t worry, come on dear, look and see if you like something." And it was when Hitomi looked around and saw the objects that were sold while the lady drew a lamp.

"The shop looks closed, I know, but I like to kill her dimly lit to give a mood ,you know? You can´t sell items like these without trying to give some mystery to them. "

"Yes, I understand, "said her seeing pots, rags, stones and various other items exoteric around.

"Here, look at these here, I guarantee you'll like it." Said the lady showing off a set with multiple rings, but one in particular caught the attention of Hitomi, it was like an old silver ring with a rose bud. And as soon as she laid her eyes on it she felt a tear down her cheek.

"Oh dear, what do you have?"

"I don´t know ... .. just ..." she said wiping the tears and was when she realized she no longer felt the impulses that led her to that store.

"This ring, I'll take it."

"Sure let me wrap it."

"Here, take this with you too"

"Oh, but I don´t ... I don´t use tarot anymore."

"Why not?"

"I stopped trying to predict the future. "

" But that is no reason to stop using them, tarot is not just for this, it has many uses and in some cases may even comfort you." Said the Mrs. already wrapping the tarot with the ring box. And before Hitomi left the store she hold her hand and said, "Be happy girl, don´t stop believing in your dreams, your destiny awaits."

Hitomi walks out feeling lighter and confused.

While watching the girl out of her shop, she sighs and asks the image of her grandmother, who appeared alongside her: "I did the right thing, didn´t I Grandma? It was her, wasn´t she?"

Prior to her dying grandmother she had told her to keep the ring, so that one day the girl for whom the jewelry was intended would get it. And even after almost 40 years she still hoped to fulfill the desire of her grandmother and now she could hardly believe that the girl who had just entered was that both had expected. Once she thought to give a set of tarot cards she was still afraid if she had done the right thing, but the reaction of the girl to see the ring and the claim that the letters she had used before was enough to convince her that she had to be that girl. Of all the stores that she could come she had to soon enter in hers? And even not showing more interest in the articles could only be fate that brought her here.

In Fanelia ...

Van was on the roof looking at Mythic Moon after much thought, he knew that the person most responsible for everything that happened was himself. He couldn´t blame Yuuki, because was he who proposed to her.

_Hitomi__, I __wish you were __here__...__maybe it __was __my __fault__, I __wanted __to see you in her, I didn´t want to see __the __truth__. I w__anted to __see __your __qualities __in __others __that was __my __mistake__..._

_Every time I __remember __our __dream__, __how __did __you __suffer__...__if I could __remedy that__.  
__Hitomi__..._

In Zaibach ...

"So Geneus, is everything ready?" said a tall man wearing a black cape for his subordinate.

"Yes, sir, I am increasing the attraction of them." Geneus said, fiddling with a machine with multiple electronic devices.

On Earth ...

Hitomi was in her room looking for the thousandth time for the ring, which was now on her right middle finger. The stone was inlaid rose so close to her collar that she could almost say that came from the same place. What would be impossible because her necklace came from Atlantis.  
With this conclusion she frowned and turned face down in bed in time to see a feather falling right beside her. Paralyzed for a moment, her eyes wide and she tried to hold it and it vanishes.

_Van ..? No, but why? It can´t be ..._

With her heart beating a mile for minute, she grabs her purse and ran off home. Moving on to where she had been led to Gaea for the first time, while waiting for the bus to reach the shrine, she could hardly contain herself. She didn´t care that was night and had cooled considerably, didn´t mind the look that some passengers was giving her. She just thought he was calling, she would be back to Gaea, and with a certainty that she couldn´t explain.  
Running down the stairs she reaches the point where she was taken for the first time and says:

"Van, I want to go back! I want to see you! "

And with that comes a blue light in the sky and she smiled as she is levitated and transported to her fate.

* * *

**The San-Festival that I put really exists, it occurs between 10 and 16 June and is the third biggest festival in Tokyo. Set 30 portable shinto shrines, across 50 streets selling souvenirs and various items of traditional snacks.**

**I bet most of you thought I'd use the relationship of Van and Yuuki until the end of the fic, or at least developed more of their relationship. Well, I hope I didn´t cut much but I think in the end this chapter was good.**

**And please do reviews!**

**Until next time ^ ^! ;)**


	4. Zaibach part 1

**Hello guys ! I finally have time to update. Really this chapter was finish for some time now but I haven´t had the time to submit or to reread it and make some changes. But now that I´m almost in my vacation ( I still have some tests to do) I took time to update. I will try to write the next chapter in my two-weeks-holiday. **

**For this who despite mispeling and all I really apologize but I´m tring my best. It´s difficult to translate and when you don´t have much time and have to learn alone is worst. Anyway I hope you all like it. **

**Thanks for reading it ! **

**Until next time! ;)**

* * *

In Fanelia ...

"Hitomi? Hitomi!" When Van sees the pillar of blue light in the distance, he rushes toward it. Not caring that is so far away.

"Van-sama? Van-sama!" Ren one of four generals of Fanelia, sees Van running at the entrance of the palace and goes after to see what is happening. During the reconstruction he became the king's right arm and after proved his qualification with the sword, he achieved the rank of general.

"Van-sama, what's going on?" He question as they run through the streets of the kingdom.

"Hitomi! She's back!" Van says with a smile.

Ren had heard about the mysterious woman who helped Gaea and especially Fanelia , standing next to their king when they could not. Plus Van had mentioned her name a few times but in all of them, it was clear he had feelings for the girl. Although he was happy to see his friend content, he should stop him. And with that, he grab the arm of his king and stop him.

"What are you doing? Release me!"

"I'm sorry but I can´t allow you leave Fanelia."

"What do you think you are doing? Let me go, that's an order!" Said Van without patience and loosening the grip on his arm.

"Please, Van-sama, you know how far it is? If the pillar of light indicates where she is , I don´t believe that you can get there on foot, my king." Ren said, bowing his head.

If it were anyone else who tried to stop him, Van would have got rid of the individual but as Ren was, he just looks at him and tries to make sense in the words he had heard. He was getting so happy to know it was here he did not think of anything else. No one would dare stop him in his own kingdom but Ren was one of four generals and a friend of Van, one more reason why he was getting angrier with each passing minute as understand what Ren was saying.

Looking toward where the pillar of light was he sighs.

"I will arrange everything so that we can leave as quickly as possible. In the meantime someone needs to speak with the council."He said with a suggestive look to Van.  
"Okay ..." said as he turned and hurried off back to the castle with Ren on his heels.

In the palace ...

"I'm going out on a journey, no, I do not know how long it will take and I don´t even know when I'll come back. Take care of the kingdom in the meantime." Van said when the last of the advisers had finally arrived. And after saing it he gets up and walks toward the door, distracting them while taking advantage of all the shocked look. But soon they saw him placing his hand on the doorknob they came out of theirs stupor and began to talk all together.

"My king, you can not ..."

"Where will you ..."

"How come you does not know when .."

"Silence!" He said turning slowly for them.

"I said I'm going on a trip and that for you to take care of the country in my absence. What's so hard to understand?" Van said trying to control his temper.

"But my king, You can not tell us where you are going and why in such an hurry?"

"I do not know exactly where to go but it's important that I get as soon as possible."

Even knowing that this would only complicate things, he decided not to lie. He didn´t see why he should, if he wanted to leave, he would go out and nobody could stop him.

"Look, Van-sama, be reasonable you saying it at this time of night and without knowing how many days you will be out. We can´t understand what you are planning." Said one of the advisers after giving a look to others for any response but receiving only shrugs.

"You don´t need to know anything, just take care of Fanelia while I´m away. Isn´t it that you all serve?"

"I'm sorry to say that my king but you can´t just leave like that, there are outstanding issues for this week. Major issues for the kingdom, your majesty has not forgotten that a representative of Asturias will come this week, right?"

While Van is silent, with his hands in fists the counselor utilize to continue.

"Having resolved the issues, you have all the time to go where you want your majesty. And you can even go with the Crusade, I think that Allen-dono wouln´t mind and you will travel faster." That said the advisers that were around became notably calmer, and nod agreed with this opinion.

On the other hand Van didn´t agree with their opinion and wanted to leave immediately. Although deep down he understood the situation.

"I have don´t have all this time!" He said stubbornly.

"With all respect your majesty, but we are not in time of war. When you could come and go wherever and whenever you wanted, Fanelia is rebuilt and your kingdom needs you. We're not asking much, just a few days in maximum one week. "

Van wanted to slam the door in their face, turn around and go after Hitomi but he knew he could not, as his adviser had kindly explained he could not abandon his kingdom, he thought angrily. _This foxes that are meant to pick on me ..._

If him leave even if hidden the treaty with Asturia which they were hoping would be lost and the route him wanted to use would greatly facilitate the trading of products, and it was important for the citizens of Fanelia. His hands were tied.

In a town near Zaibach ...

Gilda and Kai had just said goodbyes to the party with whom they were traveling and they were talking quietly when a pillar of light came out of nowhere next to them.

"But what is it?" Gilda asks while trying to control her horse.

Within minutes, the light disappears and everything seems back to normal.

"Gilda-sama, I want to take a look at the region to see if everything is okay, you will be alright?"

"Yes, Kai better be sure there is nothing hidden there waiting for us but be careful."

Shaking his head in so affirmative Kai jumps off the horse and go into the woods. Being a catman, he is much faster and more sensitive than a normal man which makes him very efficient in this type of service. It didn´t take long for him to come across a woman passed out in the woods. She had long hair, wore a robe but she smelled great, smelled of flowers.  
Not knowing what to do, he looks around, hearing the sounds of the forest to make sure that there's nobody else and carefully lift the unconscious woman and heads towards where Gilda is.  
While Gilda is stroking the neck of her horse and observes her surroundings, she hears a noise and what she sees let her afflicted.

"What happened? She's hurt?" Seeing that Kai had an unconscious woman in his arms.

"No, She just passed out, Do you believe that she came with the pillar of light?"

Kai question , now looking directly to Gilda. A pillar like that was only seen seven years ago, when they were at war and was later told that it was the way the girl from the Mystic Moon did to come to Gaea.

"She uses some odd clothes and smells of flowers." Kai said Gilda giving her a strange look.

"I know what you're thinking but we can´t jump to conclusions, let's bring the girl with us, but we need to hide her with the cargo. If she really is who you are thinking there will be others after her." Gilda said giving an stern look to Kai as preparing a place to hide the unconscious woman.

On the border of Zaibach ...

"You stop there!" said a guard at the entrance of the city.

"What's wrong?" Gilda asks.

"We need to inspect your cargo." While the guards opened packages, boxes and other objects Gilda put her best air of innocence throughout the inspection, but inside she was apprehensive and scared that they discovered that the girl that was unaware hidden beneath the tissues. She prayed that she would not wake up until they get home, she wouldn´t know how to explain why the tissues were flew and a woman showed out of the basket of clothes. And she was not exactly discreet, if someone in town would see her it would mean the end, if it wasn´t enough with her weird clothes, her sandy blond hair and green eyes was not the picture of discretion.  
And yet she still had to check her identity. Remembering the girl Gilda feels a pang, because her niece would have probably be at her age if she was alive.

"You can go, let them go!" said the other guard.

And with the cry of the guard waking her up, she shakes her head out of her reverie and move on slowly to avoid attracting attention while Kai goes silently to her side.

Zone 1 (northern Zaibach)

Luka and Seji were hiding observing how a sorcerer were order a few guards. There were some weeks that Luka thought something was strange in the behavior of wizards and from experience knew that when it was very quiet, you could not expect anything good. So he and the others were scattered throughout the city in search of information, after seeing a strange pillar of light coming out of the sky things become like hell. He didn´t know exactly why but he was completely confident that witches were involved and that is why he and Seji were following the trail of information that they had achieved, which were not many but seeing how the magician did order and was irritated by the lack of response from the guards, he knew it had been worth it.

"Damn fools, look right! It is impossible that she has disappeared ! "

"Chief, we need to get out of here. When the guards pass they will see us." Seji whispers as he watches the scene.

"Yes, we're not going to get more than that." And so they run and mix with the population .

Zone 3 (south of Zaibach)

When Gilda came home, she left Hitomi resting in a guest room, while organizing all products that she had acquired on her journey.  
The next day, Hitomi hadn´t wake up and and Gilda was getting worried about the girl. Kai appears in the afternoon and they start talking.

"Don´t you think she's asleep too much?" Gilda asks.

"Maybe she´s tired of traveling, use a pillar of light must have some side effects."

" Like we talk before, we need to verify this but maybe you're right."

"What more we need to know ? She appeared after the pillar of light was gone and there was nobody there."

Gilda look at him and sighs. "That's right, she´s from the mystical moon but you stopped to think that she can be a different person? She may not be the seer, you know?"

"I hadn´t thought about it ..."

Meanwhile ...

Hitomi wakes up in a strange room, single, with a desk near the window, a chair, without pictures or more furnishings. Taking a hand to her head feeling a little dizzy but she gets up and looks out the window, wanting to confirm that she´s in Gaea.  
Then open the door and hears voices and she heads towards them in time to hear the end of the conversation. And even without knowing what kind of reaction they would have when they find out from where she is , at least she was confident that they will not mistreat her thinking she was cursed or something. She closes her eyes, breathe deeply and enter the room.

"Hello, good afternoon."

"Oh, girl you woke up at last! I was getting worried." Gilda says moving toward her and helping her sit up, seeing that Hitomi looked rather silly.

"I'm Gilda, this one is Kai." She said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, very pleased." And seeing the expression of happiness that Kai wore she continues.

"Thank you for helping me, I don´t know what happened but you brought me here, right?" said tentatively.

"Yes girl and have a lot to talk about." Seeing the serious expression that Gilda had and the smile of Kai fading , Hitomi has a bad feeling about her situation.

After explaining how Gild had find her, where she was and after Kai said the information he had discovered Hitomi didn´t know what to do.

"I have to go, I can´t stay here."

"Girl, going out now is too risky. You have to expect at least the searches to subside."

"I don´t think they will stop looking for her after all the work that had to bring her."

"Working to bring me? What do you mean?" Hitomi asks scared.

"I heard that the wizards were working on a machine to increase attraction, don´t ask me what or how but they believe that this is what has brought you."

"No.. it can´t be ..." Hitomi said with wide eyes.

"It was not ... Van ...?"

"Child, are you ok?" Said Gilda holding the shoulders of Hitomi.

".. Van, he ... I thought that he ... Fanelia´s king..."

"Well, you can try contacting your friends but I believe he will be happy to have you at the ceremony." Kai said, as he watched the movement of the street through the crack of the window, the case of sorcerers he wouldn´t doubt if even the mosquitoes were transformed into spies.

"Ceremony?" Hitomi said with a sense of terror throughout her body, she already sensed what he was talking about.

"Oh, yes, everyone was talking about it, the King of Fanelia getting married, they said she´s very beautiful." Kai said absentmindedly while watching the street and not realizing the change of expressions that Hitomi was showing. And the deadly look Gild was giving him while Hitomi began to cry.

"Come on girl, let´s go to room." And when he hears the cry, he turns sharply to Hitomi and is shocked to realize that she is in tears. Seeing the two women leave the room, he itches and then shakes his head.

_Women I will never understand them ... sincerely ...  
_

And with this he resolve to resume his business.

After much crying and trying to explain what happened to Gilda, Hitomi finally calms down.

"Well girl, I think you should worry about things more urgent now. I have arranged an outfit for you and we will have to give your hair in a way." Gilda says trying to change the subject.

"You are going to cut it?" She said touching her hair that was finally long.

"No, darling, don´t worry. If I were to cut it , it would attract more attention so we will dye it." Seeing the face of Hitomi she laughs, it may be that the girl was heartbroken but nothing as shocking a person by threatening her hair.

Fulfilling her promise a few minutes after changing clothes, Gilda appears with a bowl of water, a strange fruit, a bowl with something equally strange. She crushes the fruit into the pot along with the strange mixture then passes into her hair.

"This blend that I make will dye your hair but don´t worry because it isn´t permanent. But don´t be too happy about it because it just means that you have to dye your hair more often."

Hitomi sighs and says:  
"Thank you for helping me."

"Don´t worry about it, then you thought about what will you do? These are temporary measures you do know that, right?"

"Yes, I know, well ... I don´t think I can go out and ... well ... don´t think I could ever get to see Millerna in Asturia or Allen and Dryden, but I can try ... or go home ... " Hitomi said with teary and distant eyes.

"Why not stick around? You know, you can work for me, I need help and we can even do a cover story about where you came from, no one will suspect anything." Gilda said excitedly.

"But you've helped me so much ... I .."

"Well, just say you accept. Moreover, as I said I need someone to help me with the bar, so we help each other. That way we are even, what do you think?" Gilda said with a wink.

"Yes, I accept." Hitomi said with a shy smile.

During the next three days, Gilda taught Hitomi how to organize the tables, serve customers and especially to write the menu because she couldn´t write in the language of Zaibach. They invented a story to cover up her past, she was the niece of Gilda. An orphan of the First World War who was living in an orphanage on Pallas until Gilda discovered that her niece was alive and decided to bring her. Her name was Yukari, she decided to use that name because that would be easier for her to recognize, if by chance someone called her and it was a made-up and strange name she could forget it and put everything away.

Hitomi was anxious, nervous and thoughtful all at the same time. Because all the training was done when the bar was empty, with no real customers. But today was the day she would start to get real work done. The quest is not over, but has fallen at least within the city. In all the border people was still being searched and questioned, the hypothesis that she´s in Zaibach decreased but didn´t become zero yet.  
She was thoughtful for the afternoon when Gilda said she was long trapped inside the house and needed to know the surroundings a bit. Also because it would raise suspicion about why her only appeared on time for work and since she was her niece she should meet her friends first.

Shortly after lunch, they left the house and were met with busy streets, stalls of all kinds. Agitated soldiers, children playing, women hanging clothes. Everything that would be normal for a city in Gaea, if ti wasn´t for the ruins scattered around. And what most schocked her was that a country like Zabaich that once had the more advanced technology compared with other nations in Gaea. Was now a mere reminiscence of the past . Zaibach was so far ahead but now was backward. It seemed that as the time passed the country stopped evolving or worst deterioreted. Then she began to notice the details, simple houses, humble people. Even the soldiers looked tired, she saw people who had a hard life, suffering but still trying to survive. And they were kind to her, all the people who Gilda has introduced her, smiled and welcomed her. For a stranger, they were friendly and helpful.  
When they came back and she asked what happened . Gilda just said: "This child, is the result of the war. It's been years but Zaibach still suffers the consequences."

The bar had the usual movement, Gilda thought that wouldn´t be problem at night. Hitomi would start work today and her arrival could encourage any of the men and bring some rumors but nothing too disturbing.

Hitomi was more confident after having served more than half the people, bringing food, drinks and she didn´t let anything drop, or have done anything lively constrangedor. She takes orders, answer intrigued questions with her fake story when in the middle of the night when she would deliver an order she had a strange feeling and was no longer at the bar, she was behind a man who had his back to her, it was dark and they watched the movement of soldiers. And that was when she realized that after years she was having a vision.

As he watched the movement of guards an shadow sneak on the left, draws his sword and puts in the throat of the man while saying: "Turn slowly, any sudden movement and I will cut your throat." So the man gets up and turns slowly, he was tall, black hair and obsidian eyes with an expression of anger and determination. Hitomi knew this man would try to escape and his next move was as she feared, he disarm the guard while he was calling for reinforcements and tried to escape but not got very far because a group of inspection was coming to replace turn and he was surrounded. And he was carried towards a hooded figure close to one wagon. Which says something to one of the closest guards as him unsheathe his sword and stabs the man who was spying.

Hitomi was back in the tavern with a mug in hand, she didn´t know exactly where the place was but she knew she should go help the stranger because he was in danger. When she saw the hooded figure she knew this guy wouldn´t think twice about killing someone who was spying on him. Seeing Gilda she runs toward her.

"Here, please delivered it. I must go." And with that she grabs her veil, and went out the back door of the bar, running toward the street, leaving Gilda and some people surprised along the way.

Running down the street and following the direction her necklace was pointed in her mind, she saw a carriage and without thinking twice she climbed into the back of the coach. It seemed alike that she had seen in her vision, and she hold on it while she prayed to arrive in time. After what seemed like hours, she saw her necklace pointing in another direction and let go and keep running. When she saw a narrow alley she slowed down and walked toward it, she didn´t want to draw more attention. Although the streets were empty what she thanked mentally she knew that some guard could see her.

And when she saw the man crouching, she sighed and that was when he turned and in one motion grabbed her wrist, put a hand to her mouth as he held her on the wall.  
With his hand in the mouth of the stranger and his body very close to her, Luka could smell the flowers, it was nice. He felt strangely calm, but after a moment a feeling of dread went through him. Why the hell is this woman here? One spy of them?  
Looking down, noticing her dress he thought she should be someone normal. But what the hell was her doing in this time of night and lurking behind him was what made him apprehensive, furrowing his eyebrows he get closer to her face and whispers:

"Why the hell are you here? Are you crazy woman?" With her free hand she was trying unsuccessfully to remove him, she pointed with her index finger to the hand in her mouth.  
After a warning glance Luka took his hand and supports it side Hitomi´s head but he didn´t deviate one iota of her. Now bent and as close to her, with his dark hue silver piercing eyes staring solely at her she was momentarily speechless.  
Luka realizing that he was too close and her somehow discomfort moved away slightly.

"I came to warn you, we need to leave this place, they will arrive at any minute!" she says in a hurried whisper.

"No, not yet, I'm waiting to see their leader." Luka said without detaching her, looking toward the coach who had just arrived.

Hitomi had followed the direction of his gaze, almost panicked.

"No, there isn´t time now, believe me, please come," she whispered desperately.

Luka realizing the change of emotion in her, gives her a strange look and she continues.

"I know you don´t know me but please come on! You will get caught if you stay here!" and she grabs his hand.

Luka continues to look at her deep green eyes that were bright with unshed tears, sighs and says, "Okay, let's go."

He had hardly just been away from her and she pulls in the opposite direction that he would follow, and he stop her and whispers fiercely: "You are crazy if we go that way we will be seen!"

"No, if we go this way we will avoid the band that is coming for change shift , follow me now that we're out of time!" And so Luka is a little suspicious but follows her. All the way Hitomi went into alleys, as they stopped hiding narrowly avoided soldiers .They came in alleys, narrow streets, and were so many paths that Luka was impressed how she knew so well the place. And he was also intrigued, after hiding for several guards knew that she wouldn´t betray him, she was more apprehensive than he when they saw the soldiers. He couldn´t say much about the woman with her veil capping her hair and part of her face. He had only seen her eyes, which were impressive, a green he had never ever seen.

When they arrived near a buggy she said, "We'll hide there." Pointing to the wagon, so they raised the canvas and saw it was full of barrels of water.

"Some of these must be empty, we will hide inside it." So they spotted one that was broken on the background.  
Luka was now more than intrigued, he was mesmerized by everything that was happening. Never thought he would end the night fleeing of guards and hiding in a barrel, may even be so, but never with a woman around, one who had never seen and who had saved him from being arrested or killed in the worst hypotheses.

Hitomi was nervous all the way, trusting in her instincts. Going in the direction pointed to her collar and every time she walked it was easier to know the direction, there was almost no effort to know where she should go. When she saw the wagon, she knew that this was her escape route, she no longer wondered how she knew and how she was sure there was some empty barrel for them to hide. And during the trip back, while imprisoned in a barrel, very close to a man who she had no idea who he was. She didn't want to stop and think. She would worry about the details later, for now she just wanted to get home.

_Home? I really think over there is my house?_

Hitomi really liked Gilda, she was like a mother to her. While teaching writing, showing patience and concern to her. But they didn´t known each other for a long time, she couldn´t say she had found a place in this world yet.

"We seem to be stopping, I hear the guards." With the whisper of the man near her ear, Hitomi blushed and her heart almost stop at the awareness of what he'd just said. But seeing that he had tense body, to calm him she said: "They will probably make a inspection but won´t see us, we have closed the lid of the barrel."

Luka looked in her direction and Hitomi thanked that was very dark so he couldn´t see her face flushed. And with that she can´t see the look of admiration and resolve in him.

_If this becomes the worst, I will protect you._ Lukathought while unconsciously approaching her to his body.

As the two held their breath and strained to hear the conversation outside, the guards lifted the canvas and made an inspection.

"Hey, old man what you have here?"

"It's just water barrels, sir anything more." Listening to the feeble voice of the man, Hitomi took pity on they were found out they would think he was helping.  
Suspicious the guard opens two barrels and seeing that it was only water, cover and put the tarp back.

"Don´t you think it's too late to be passing around old man? You just do waste our time!"

Another guard said: "Let's go before we get in trouble for being late!"

And with that the buggy started to move around and Luka and Hitomi heavy sighed. Hearing the sigh of one another in the dark they look at each other and smile.

After a long time the wagon stoped again and they hear the old man say something and they take the opportunity to come out of hiding. Raising the canvas,Luka realized that they were in a warehouse and that probably the man went for help to remove the load.  
Coming out of the barrel, he turned and offered help to the young women. When he lifted her, she blinked several times for the shift light and her veil fell . She eased it from her because she felt a little uncomfortable with it in her face all the time.

Luka has a full view of the unknown women and he felt lost for a time at the moment, still holding her. Her delicate features, her lovely eyes, her dark hair that seemed to have silvery tresses by moonlight ... With the sound of footsteps he wake up and shake his head out of his trance, he removed her from the barrel, got off the wagon and helped her again.  
He put the lid of the barrel and the canvas back and holding Hitomi´s hand rushed out of place.

After a while walking the deserted streets once inhabited but now with more people Hitomi recognize the place and tried to get some conversation.

"I can´t believe we ever get here."

"Yes, it was very fortunate for us." Luka said distracted while looking around. Now they were in Zone 3, south side of Zaibach and he was looking for Gimmel and Jin. They were in charge of checking information on this part of town.

Hitomi seeing that Luka wasn´t paying attention, thought it was best to end the night there. Thinking that he probably still had many things to solve.

"Well, I think we better split up here, I believe you have other things to do." When she stopped, Luka looked back was when he realized he hadn´t released the woman's hand during all the way back. Although a little embarrassed he was reluctant to let her go.

"Actually I have nothing to do now, well ... don´t think you have to explain something to me?" said trying to make conversation with the first thing that came to his mind but mentally congratulated himself because he really wanted to know who she was.

"Well .. um ..." she sighs deciding to tell part of the truth. "I just figured I'd to help you if the guards have caught you ... well, you know what would happen." She said giving him a meaningful look.

"Thanks for helping me, I was amazed at how you knew about those paths. And by the way my name is Luka, very pleased." He said as he took her hand to his lips . Hitomi.  
momentarily embarrassed, greets him. "I am ... H.. Yukari" she said and realizing that she had almost said her real name she looks at him with wide eyes and hands together in front of her body nervously.

Luka seeing the state she was simply laughs, she was lovely. And when she was all nervous and embarrassed saying her name he decided he definitely wanted to know more about her.

Solving it was too late for her to go home alone Luka goes with her and when they come near the tavern Hitomi says, "Here is good, the tavern is still open."

While they were walking Hitomi said to him the whole story that was invented by her and Gilda, she felt bad about having to lie so blatantly, but couldn´t afford to tell all the truth for this unknown guy although he seemed reliable.

"As I said before, I will escort you home. And I take the chance to see how is Gilda. It´s a while since I've seen her."

"I didn´t know you were friends," she said looking surprised.

"Yes, we met a few years ago." Luka said smiling at her.

When they entered the tavern they were followed by several pairs of eyes and a buzz. Gilda who was serving the customers since Hitomi was gone looked around in search of the subject of whispers. Seeing Hitomi escorted by Luka she almost fainted,imagine that the girl has got into some trouble. Moving swiftly toward the couple and looking at them from top to bottom.

"What happened? Child, are you okay? Luka and you?" she said directing the two to an empty table.

"Calm down Gilda, we are well and I must say that thanks to your niece. She got rid of a trouble." Luka said winking at Hitomi.

"Trouble? Tell me about that." Gilda said momentary relief that there is nothing serious.

So with Luka and Gilda paying fully attention to her, she felt a little more uncomfortable but she told everything that happened to meet with Luka.

"But you are crazy girl? What you did was very dangerous !" Gilda said distraught after hearing of the story, she didn´t want to imagine what the two have to go through to got back.

"But it was necessary, if I hadn´t done that Luka would now be arrested." Or worse she completed silently but everyone at the table also followed her thoughts.

"What I don´t understand is how you knew I would be there? Where did you get that information?" Luka asked sharply. He was intrigued with the girl but couldn´t imagine how she knew where he was, none of his men would denounce and she couldn´t have followed him.

Hitomi and Gilda glanced at each other fast but not fast enough to Luka not notice. So Gilda just announced: "I think you've had too much emotion for one night and it's late, we will close."

Luka got the message. So he takes leave of the ladies and withdraws the enclosure more confused than when he arrived.

"When we get home I want you to tell me the rest of the story." Gilda whispered passing by Hitomi. Knowing she still had a long night ahead she helped close the bar.

While returning home Luka thought about the strangeness of the event during the day. Since he had managed to track the information that led him to find that place. He was sure to find out the head of the whole operation that was being conducted in Zaibach, why someone would move so many people. What worried him wasn´t just why, who and how someone has such power. If it was only a sorcerer he would have the reason but who was behind it all must want more than just capture a girl, even though she is a famous seer who served during the war. Luka particularly doubted about that thing. He knew she had helped over but he didn´t believe she has been so vital in the war. It takes more to win than foresight, but he also saw the advantage in having her. If her fall into the hands of the wizards they would be screwed.  
Still intrigued by turbulent thoughts as he continued to follow the path to his home. He thought to look for Jin and Gimel but decided he had too many problems for only one night .

One of the first things that Gilda did when they arrived was to begin her interrogation.

"Girl what exactly happened tonight? And Luka? Of all the people that you could find, you bumped into him?"

"Why, he isn´t reliable?" she said worried.

"No, nothing like that. But he is too clever for his own good and his curiosity isn´t good for us right now." She said giving her the look.

Kai who had seen from afar the scene in the tavern was in the corner watching the ladies in the discussion. He was curious about everything that happened but he knew better than to get between them at this time.

"So, you can start and this time from the beginning. What led you to leave the tavern like that?"

Hitomi told them whole story. From the vision she had while working, when they hid in the wagon. Of how many guards they hid. As she related the look in Kai and Gild´s face changed from haunted, bewildered, curious and finally coming to a stunned Kai and horrified Gilda.

"By all the gods! Girl, you got mad! Ascended in a chariot of a wizard! With all of them looking for you!" she said exalted.

"She's right, that guy you said that was hooded. He was probably a wizard. And commanding several guards so he wasn´t a mere apprentice." Kai said seriously now.

"But apart from the fact that you are tremendously lucky. How did you know where to go? You were never here, right?" Kai said wanting to change the focus because Gilda looked like she was going to collapse.

"It's true girl, how did you know?"

Having no other alternative she told them how the image of her collar give her the direction. When she finish the two give her a strange look.

"I know it's hard to believe but you can stop looking at me like that?" She said awkwardly.

"That´s not what you're thinking girl, we believe in you. It's just that ..." seeing that Gilda didn´t know how to complete Kai spoke.

"It's just that you really are as they say. You don´t know but you become very famous after the war ended, your name must be in books. Your views and those tricks, so to speak, were what helped the Allies win and is exactly what the Wizards want. "

"My visions hindered more than helped and I ... I still remember how many people suffered because of me. And today while we were running was so much easier, it was almost natural... But I don´t know..." she said and frowned.

Gilda and Kai exchange looks but said nothing. To them she was amazing, her powers were very helpful and in the few days they got to know her they realized that she was just a lovely girl, educated who don´t considered herself special otherwise she just wanted to fit. And they thought that she could be arrogant and boastful, with all the rumors circulating about her, everyone would really be surprised.

Changing the subject Gilda asks: "And all the people of Mystic Moon are like you? They can see the future?"

"No, not all. Some predictions are and. .." with wide eyes Hitomi just remember that she brought with her a tarot which she earn from the mysterious woman.

"What girl?"

"I just remember that I brought with me a deck of tarot" Kai and Gilda didn´t understand anything and just watched as she went out of the room and toward her room to get her cards.

And so she returned to show them what she was talking about.

"Then you use it to predict the future whenever you want?" Gilda said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, well it's not like my views but they really show the future, not only the future as the past." She said as she shuffled the cards in her hands.

Gilda and Kai looked at each other once again and gave her a long look.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Gilda who had leaned back in her chair sighs and says, "Now we know why the wizards want you so much. You're all the stories say and probably more."

"With this power of yours many would want to use you as the allies did in the war." Said Kai.

"They didn´t used me at that time. Well , not the way you're implying."

"But you see now the danger that your are into, right? That men wouldn´t think twice about using you for their own benefit." Gilda said seriously.

"And from what I heard from Jin . They are not the only ones that are interested in you." said Kai.

"What should we do now is not scare Yukari, we must keep secret about her true identity. Although Luka is reliable, the less people to know the better." Gilda said unwilling to continue with the subject and giving both a stern look.

"Now we go to sleep that tomorrow we have a lot of work."

So like that end the first working day of Hitomi.


	5. Zaibach part 2

**Hi, guys! How are you? I know that there have been some time since my last post but many things happened like I find my first part-time job! Really, I will continue to do my best to write this fic. **

**So I really hope that you like it! **

**Until next time! ;)**

* * *

**Zaibach-part 2**

Hitomi woke up with the rays of the sun on her face, it was a strange feeling because even though there was all calmness and quietness around her she had a sense of fear. She didn't know why but it should have something to do with her dream and the worse part was that she couldn't remember it. Solving that she had wrapped enough in bed, gets up and prepares to face the day. Although Hitomi was in Gaea a few days she was still slow to believe, when she woke up she thought she was still on earth and it was all just a dream.

When she goes to the kitchen is greeted with a delicious smell and see Gilda stirring something in a pan which looked like eggs.

"Good morning, Gilda!" says excitedly.

"Oh, good morning my child." And then frowns when she noticed the tired expression of Hitomi.

"You don't seem to have sleeped well, something happened?" says turning off the fire and taking off the pan to the table.

"Oh, nothing. I think I had a nightmare but I can't even remember what it was." Says shaking her hands for downgrading it.

"If that's it then fine, you went through too much . It don't surprise me that you are having nightmares but if they persist let me know that I will make for you a tea that you will sleep quietly."

Hitomi only smiles and thanks, Gilda sometimes treated her as a child but she didn't care. She liked the appreciation and care with which she was treated.

Kai soon met with them and they take their breakfast content.

After a few hours Gilda and Hitomi open the tavern for lunch. Hitomi finding strange and asks Gilda: "I thought that taverns only opened at night."

"Things aren't going very good here and the only things that make money is to sell food and clothing, so I want to keep the tavern open longer that way I increase my income without having to raise the prices."

After the response of Gilda, Hitomi is thoughtful. All the problems that Zaibach faces always leaves her a little sad. Because she knew that people were suffering greatly and that there was no sign of prospects for the future. Since the new emperor was a former general she thought he could keep the people safe. But in addition to failing to maintain economic stability in the country, Kai had heard that the situation wasn't the best about people's safety. Robberies and kidnappings weren't matters very rare in these parts. She didn't want to judge so quickly without knowing about his problems but it was difficult to see how everyone around her were.

Gilda realizing that Hitomi was far away in thought and seeing the serious face of the girl decides to change the topic entirely.

"In a few days we will have a party, we always celebrate the end of the semester and we wish a prosperous future, with abundant crops and health for all."

"Huh?" Hitomi wasn't paying attention to Gilda and only looks at her stupidly.

"The summer festival is a very special moment for us. Because it's when we can relax and have fun. Everyone is very excited."

"Oh, that sounds great. But why are you talking about it?"

Gilda smiles and says: "As is also the time when young women choose their companions to celebrate the festival and where the various relationships are deepened."

Hitomi's eyes wided and she's about to say something but Gilda stops her.

"You can take the opportunity to relax, with all that is happening I think we all deserve a little bit of fun ." she wanted to stop the sad look of Hitomi. She knew that the girl has been missing her first love and probably her family too. She saw when the girl sighed and stared a little lost when she thought nobody was paying attention.

"Just don't take too long to choose your partner because you will lose all the good guys" says playing lively, giving her a wink.

"But I don't know anyone here, who I could call?"

"Don't be silly! A beautiful girl like you who would decline? And of course, you know, you met a very handsome boy yet ..." says leaving in the open the rest of the sentence.

"But I barely know him, I mean, I can't come out of nowhere and ask him!" says half embarrassed, she wasn't used to these customs of Gaea.

"Well, why not? Further, this is a good opportunity for you to know him." Says Gilda smiling.

"But ... but I'm not interested in him and he probably have someone with whom he wants to go." Says Hitomi as she looks away.

"And who told you that I was talking in this sense? You can go as friends or was you thinking of something different? Luka would surely accept."

"What would I accept?" Luka says smiling to see the ladies turning abruptly toward the sound of his voice.

Hitomi blushed and only look at the other way while Gilda greets him with a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Luka, I was just telling Yukari about the summer festival." Gilda says while giving Hitomi a wink.

"I will go to the kitchen to prepare lunch because in a little while guests will arrive hungry and impatients. Yukari don't forget to prepare the sign."

"Ok" said sheepishly while Luka approaches looking at her curiously.  
He greets placing a kiss on her hand while gives her a happy smile. "Yukari,good afternoon, good to see you."

Hitomi a little more serenity because his quiet and easy way says:

"Hi Luka, it's good to see you too. You want something to drink?"

"Of course, a mug of wine please." He says while sitting in a chair, realizing that she hadn't moved and was looking at him oddly says: "Something wrong?"

"Have you eaten anything today?" A little embarrassed by the question he says: "Uh, well no, but how ..." Before he could finish she was across the room heading toward the kitchen.

At the entrance to the kitchen she says: "I'll fix you something to eat, I will be quickly." And with this she leaves letting a vaulted Luka.

In Fanelia ...

Van wakes humorous and willing, the treaty was signed with Asturia and everything was running smoothly. Everything but his anxiety that wouldn't let he sleep in peace without a dream about a woman with green eyes and charming smile.  
With all procedures in progress he could go tomorrow and nothing would prevent him to go this time.  
Walking by the halls of his palace he sees Allen distracted looking at his garden.

"I didn't know you were so close to flowers, Allen." Says with a mischievous look.

Allen was distracted and doesn't perceive the tone of fun used by the King and says:

"Good afternoon Van, said something?"

"No, absolutely nothing. Do you know, if you want you can take some seedings, it won't bother me. But honestly I never would have guessed that you liked flowers that much." Said amused while watching the knight frown to just give a sly smile.

"Well, I have always liked flowers. Though the ones that I like bloom more beautifully in the balls than in gardens."

Van rolls his eyes while he continues. "And what reason is for thus good mood? It has nothing to do with some rose, that has green eyes and a friendly smile?" This time who frowned was Van, even though many years have passed he didn't feel completely comfortable hearing Allen talking about Hitomi however he suspected that he wouldn't feel comfortable with any other man talking about her.

"How are the preparations?" Seeing that the king changed the subject completely and was without much humor to be trifled he answers: "Everything is going as planned, we can leave tomorrow without further delay."

"Great, see you at lunch."

And with that Allen is left alone and returns to stare into the garden but without actually see it because his thoughts were with Celena. From the morning when he received a message of his housekeeper saying that Celena was having a crisis he couldn't stop worrying, every time she had a crisis she was vulnerable. He didn't like to see his sister that way but those were side effects of treatment that she had over the years to suppress Dilandau and he wouldn't risk for him to appear again.  
Although he knew that was more difficult for Celena than for him but he thought it was the best for her. He always did what he thought was the best for her and hoped that these attacks would cease as once was promised by the monks who treated her.  
Sighing he turned around and went to Gaddess, although he wouldn't t admit but he too was looking forward for the trip. He wondered how Hitomi would be after so long, if he would recognize her , if something had changed in the shy young woman whom he had proposed marriage. And after remembering that he chuckles.

In Zaibach ...

Hitomi drinks her tea calmly while watch Luka eat the food she brought from the kitchen. As there wasn't much left of the breakfast that they took earlier, she made an omelet with spices, brought bread, fruit, cake and coffee. This wasn't much, but in these hard times and considering the situation you could say they had a good table. After thinking that she sighs.

"Sorry, I'm not the best view now." He said awkwardly.

Hitomi looks at him confused and then she add hastily: "Oh no, not that! I was just thinking about how I don't have much to offer you."

"You're offering me a lot, you still bothered to cook for me and I'm grateful."

"Ah, that was nothing , don'y worry." She said shyly.

"But I'm still confused on how you knew that I hadn't eaten." said while he continued to eat.

"That was easy, you look a little tired so I thought that you probably have woken up early and haven't had time to eat anything because what ever you work with." "I know, why I did this a lot before coming here."

Raising his eyebrows by the piece of additional information he received, says: "It seems certain, since you lived in an orphanage, you should have helped take care of the children."

Hitomi looks at him for some time, smiles and nods to confirm what he said but internally she would like to be able to tell him, no that she wasn't even in Gaea a few days ago.

"And about my work, well ... you can say that I do one thing here and there. But what took the morning was the news I received."

"News?" Hitomi said interested.

"You know how things are tight these days but you know why?"

Hitomi shakes her head in denial and remains attentive to the conversation.

"Wizards are looking for a girl, the seer of the war. You have heard of it, no?"

She nods unable to speak because her heart was racing thousand miles and she was afraid to appear to be too much nervous.

"I don't know why but they go searching across the capital, they seem to be sure that she is here. But they keep secret of this matter, only a few know about it. What we saw yesterday were the soldiers of the personal guard of Geneus. But I am saying this to you for you be careful, you're new here and rumors run. Even being Gilda's niece one of these basta... these sorcerers may want to see you. "

At this point Hitomi was scared, nervous and looking at the girl's condition Luka continues. "But I want you to know that you're not alone, if you have any problems talk to me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Hitomi saw the serious expression and the promise behind the words then she smiles and thanks.

"Sorry, didn't want to ruin your afternoon."

"No problem, you were worried about me, right? So you came here, no?"

"Well, you helped me yesterday, the least I could do was come" Said Luka embarrassed by the look she gave him. She had beautiful eyes so clear and he didn't know what to think.  
Luka who had stopped eating and picked Hitomi's hand by pure instinct, awkwardly loose her and continues eating as she returns to her tea and they stay in a pleasant silence.  
Extraneous to Kai who's watching from a distance.

In a ship near Zaibach ...

"My lord, all guymelfes and the soldiers are ready and in position."

"Good job, annihilate this wreck of the country and take what belongs to me."

"Roger, Emperor."

And with that the image of their emperor vanish and he goes towards his soldiers. Today he would annihilate any force in Zaibach that could confront them as well as assimilate this country. It wasn't much in his opinion but to have more land and slaves was always good. And so his laugh sounds was heard as he walked the halls, _I can't wait __to crush them__!_

On the evening of the day ...

Luka was having a meeting with his men at his home. Although workers that accumulated information and helped the group were many, only those closest to him and whom he trusted with his life knew he was the leader and occasionally strategic meetings occurred in his house. They were a well-formed rebel group, other insurgent groups were scattered in other areas of Zaibach but most people didn't fully trust each other. He was fortunate to have and be able to call them friends and comrades in struggle, for that group was strengthened by confidence. Over the years he saw many groups dissolved by intrigue and false accusations, the emperor used t spys to sow discord and used the main revolutionary as example for the population but that hasn't stopped him and many others to form alliances. Every day more people came together and formed small groups and those groups that Luka used to get information. Separated they couldn't do much but together they would change the country, they could return Zaibach to its former glory and his people didn't have to suffer the wounds of a war that many never wanted.

"So what do you think is going on here?" Luka said looking around and he didn't like much to see faces tense and thoughtful.

"I'll be honest, I don't know what's going on. There is a large drive by west of the capital, it's as if we were going to war or something." Said Jin, who was in charge of information in the area 4 of Zaibach.

The capital of Zaibach was divided into 4 parts, after the war the country was no longer the powerfull and industrial. The life outside the capital was essentially rural. The limited resources of these people were used to the capital where the emperor resides. To facilitate the sharing of information and the actions, the group divided the capital in four directions. In zone 1 (the north side of Zaibach) would be charged Hiro and Sano, Zone 3 (south side) Luka would be responsible and he ironically also lived in this area along with the castle of the emperor. In Zone 2 (east side) Seji and in Zone 4 (west side)Jin and Gimmel.

"There is also a suspect drive to the north" said Hiro.

"This is all very strange, I don't think that has to do with the woman seer. At first, the guards searched all looking for something but after some time they began to stand in specific places. At the beginning I thought it was because they were losing interest but ... "said Seiji.

"But? Just say it,man!" Sano says impatiently.

"BUT that wouldn't be so strange if they weren't capturing some people and doing interrogations." Said Seiji giving a disgusted look at Sano.

"Several people were questioned in my area and strangely not a word on soothsayers and the likes, it's like they totally forgot about it. What makes things more strange, if she wasn't so important then for what they made such fuss? "said rubbing his chin and giving a frustrated sigh.

Luka who was attentive to their conversation had an unpleasant thought and makes a face.

"You know what's going on, huh?" says Guimmel.

"I'm not sure yet but it's likely that our wily emperor knows that we will be attacked or something. But what can they want with us? I don't know any country that's so offended by Zaibach or willing to take us, especially now when the country is deeply in debt. It makes no sense. " Luka says leaning forward in his chair, his elbows on his leg and hands under the chin.

_Nothing good can come of this, it's clear that there are two forces moving here. One is the sorcerers, these bastards can't do anything more than hinder, the other is a force that moves subtly but what for? An invasion? Very unlikely, what would benefit them?_

"And the seer? Where's she in all this? I understand the interest of the wizards but the emperor?" Hiro snorted at the end of his comment.

"Hiro is right, I doubt that war-idiot has concerns about views and much less if it comes from a woman. He's very proud of his skills for that." Sano says frowning, crossing his arms and leaning by the fireplace.

"Maybe it has everything to do with her." Says Luka and stood up starting to walk from one side to the other with hands joined behind his body. At this point everyone looked at their leader hoping he continues his reasoning.

"Say, soon! Don't do riddles!" Sano says with his usual lack of patience.

"The wizards want the seer that is clear but who ordered it? Obviously there's someone behind it and that someone may be trying to invade the country." He said stopping the walk and looking at everyone around.

"All this for a woman?" Sano said with disbelief and getting a disapproving look of Luka.

"Look, it isn't because she's woman, it's just that ... well ..." Sano says trying to fix what he said.

"This time I have to agree with Sano" says Jin giving an apologetic look when Sano looked at him frowning.

"I know it sounds absurd but think with me. The emperor had obviously not doing these searches but I don't believe that he is so blind to not know about them then he must think this is another silly wizard stuff. Therefore, this order comes from a high sorcerer which is probably Geneus. But if he's being used by someone else? and now that someone decided to take in this country? Without the wizards to oppose him and with only this blind-worthless bastard of emperor in the way, what he has to fear? what would someone have to fear from us if not for those bastards? "

"It makes sense but I still think it's a lot of work to capture a single person." Seiji says, after a time.

"This is the part where I confess I don't understand. And what is more disturbing, why anyone would have that much work to invade Zaibach?" Says Luka trying to figure out what the possible interest of someone for a bankrupt country.

When suddenly they hear an explosion and a lot of screaming.

Meanwhile a little far away ...

Hitomi, Gilda and Kai were working as usual. The tavern had a good flow and the night appeared to be another one of those quiet nights and without confusion. Which is interrupted by a loud explosion that makes the whole place shake, followed by cries of panic and horror. Everyone shocked and frightened run out of the tavern to see what was happening.

The first things they see is a Gyumelef destroying homes, trampling people. In the distance houses were being burned, war cries and horror spread as everyone runs to their homes, to their families to help while others run aimlessly in despair.

"But why? What is happening? I don't ..." Hitomi says taken by the shock of the scene before her.

"Let's get out of here now! Kai!" Says Gilda, grabbing Hitomi hard by the arm with the horror she feels.

Kai was with his sword unsheathed and was directing the women towards where the horses were.

Hitomi amid her stupor didn't realized when she was thrown into a wagon. While moved, Gilda helped others who were fleeing to rise in the buggy and in less than 30 minutes it was full of children and adults.

"I haven't, I should have seen it, why? why?" Hitomi muttered through tears. Gilda seeing that tries to calm the girl holding her and saying words of comfort.  
Hitomi suddenly begins to have flashes of her dream, what she saw. It was then when she knew, she couldn't go. She had dreamed with it though she couldn't recall much but she had a certainty that she couldn't explain where it came from. But she knew she couldn't get away with the others. She must be crazy as it seemed.

With that in mind, Hitomi turns away from Gilda and looks well in her eyes grabbing her forearms and says, "I must go! Thank you!" And with that she jumps the buggy and runs toward the chaos that had become the city.  
Gilda watches as she walks away, telling Kai to let go. While everyone is shocked by her attitude. Gilda cry knowing that she might not see the girl again and knows that for some reason Hitomi should be there. The look she received from Hitomi was one of determination and certainty as if she could stop what was happening. If she could have grabbed the girl and not let her go but if she did it she knew that not only was she doubting Hitomi but also destroying the girl. Gilda blames herself for not doing anything. But how can you let someone you like run towards his death? How?

"What the fuck I'm tired of it!" Gilda says and also jumps the buggy, Kai saw it and urges his horse to turn around while every one in the buggy are looking all frightened for the madness that has gripped them.

"Don't stop me, Kai. I'm going after her, I'm tired of it! I won't leave anyone behind!" She says as she runs towards the city.

"I won't stop you. Mount, it will be faster this way." Says Kai smiling. He always admired the strength and determination of Gilda and if he was to die he wouldn't want anyone else to be at his side.  
Gilda looks at him with tears still in her eyes. And then they both go in the direction that Hitomi went, prepared to face together the hell that became the capital.

Hitomi was running frantically at first and didn't know the right direction but every time she approached she let her instincts guide . As the night she saved Luka, she wouldn't argue, nor would be thinking a lot about what to do. Her best choice was to follow this course, this feeling that moved her. That made her leave the safety of the arms of Gilda to a burning hell.  
Taking a sheet of a clothesline, she plunges it into the first barrel of water and wrap it in her body to protect from smoke that has spread across the street from the fires of the houses. The place looked like a horror movie, several times she's discussed with Yukari about how the protagonists of the films were stupid to stay in a scary place, coming into dark places and with little access instead of running to the safety of their homes or to seek help. And this time, she was doing the same, going through back alleys full of smoke and hot where she couldn't see far ahead. Amid the screams and sounds of swords clashing, it was very real to be a movie and more dangerous. In the back of her mind, she knew she was risking a lot for being there but she didn't want to turn away from everything and go hide in a corner. Although it would seem foolish, in a part of her she felt comfortable in her soul. Hitomi felt that she could do something to help and she wanted to. She would do anything to help, after the time that she lived with these people she learned to like them. No one deserved to go through that, they suffered the consequences of the war even after this years and now they should suffer more?

After the resounding sound Luka and the others ran out of the house and they were faced with the destruction without size. And they thought that someone was invading? Annihilation was more likely than invasion. Gyumelfes and soldiers scattered, in the distance a Gyumelef crushing a house and sounds of battle ever closer to where they were. Without losing more time, Luka went to his men:  
"Gather every man, each arm that can lift a sword. And defend each of your areas, Seiji warn the rebels in their area. You know the type of formation to follow. We can't let them take the city! Now, go! "

And so every one went in one direction, he hoped Rakuto could hold as much as possible of the invaders until he returned with reinforcements.

"Hold on tight! The Gyumelfes are already here! Don't let any of these bastards get out alive!" Rakuto said. He's the captain of the guard of the castle and a commander of Zaibach troops.

"Captain, they are many. We can't stop them." Said a bloodied soldier.

"Don't give up, we still have the help of the rebels. They will come for sure!" He said and he was waiting for help that he knew would come from Luka, although their friendship was secret he had full confidence in his friend.  
It didn't take long to hear the cries of war and a march toward them. Looking through the bodies and smoke he spot his friend leading a mass of men, all the villagers and civilians wielding their swords, ready to defend his home.  
Taking a new breath, he forgot his own wounds and also joined the battle cries and determination of these men with the hope of saving his country.

Hitmoi was running when she heard screams and a sinister laugh. She had just gone through a destroyed house, then turned slowly trying not to make noise when she saw that a woman was being attacked. An enemy soldier had torn the woman's clothes as he kissed and licked her body. The woman cried and screamed for help and the man with a cruel attitude just laughed of the poor girl.

Looking around she searched for some kind of weapon and she saw the leg of a chair. And trying to make the least noise as possible in order to not draw attention to herself she hold up the wood and crushed the man's head, he fell unconscious. Barely breathing, the woman pushed the man's body in disgust while Hitomi helped her stand.

"Here, use this" Hitomi said taking the sheet from her body and giving it to the girl.

"O-Thank you" said to the lovely and kind woman who saved her. She had bright green eyes and to her she was an angel in the middle of hell.

Struggling to breathe and blink several times because the smoke she had inhaled until she get there, Hitomi looked at the woman semi naked on her side who shivered and was wrapping herself with a sheet.

"You'll be fine, she that alley there? Follow it and don't look back, you'll be fine." Hitomi said as the girl's eyes filled with unshed tears. Hitomi was trying to give some sort of comfort and hope for her stop shakes and leave the further ado Hitomi encouraged the woman to move and with one last look and thank she saw how the girl had disappeared into the smoke. Back to where she had stopped running she continued to help those who she find on the way. For all the moments that followed Hitomi guided people through the smoke, helped pull people from the rubble. She did everything she could, as she went towards the castle, Hitomi knew she should get there only she doesn't know what to do next.

"Luka, thank goodness you came," said Rakuto dropping his enemy.

"Of course I came as if I was to lose such a party!"

"Do you think we'll succeed? We are holding up well but they are in greater numbers." Rakuto said when they had a momentary pause.

"We have to achieve and succeed!" Luka said and turns over to face his enemies.

Rakuto thought he would like to have as much confidence as his friend but had serious doubts whether they would be victorious, being honest he didn't know if he would be still alive at the end of that night.

As she approach the castle Hitomi saw some soldiers facing a Guylmelef enemy apparently Zaibach doesn't have enough Guymelefs, if it had any. Hitomi doubted that any country would like to see Zaibach with military strength though years have passed more and more she saw how the anger and hurt loomed over the country. And watched in horror as the Guymelef lifted his foot to stomp on the soldiers.

"NO!" She screamed in vain and was rewarded only by the hysterical laughter of the pilot and the noise of crushed bodies.  
Looking around, she could only see destruction. Screams of pain, the sound of swords, blood, bodies and a cruel laughter. She didn't want it, she couldn't bear it. And was when she heard someone in her mind says: _You can change that ... You, child, has the power to do so ..._

She looked quickly from side to side, to know where the voice came but it came from her mind. Or maybe of her ring that was glowing a pale pink and had a throbbing sensation in her hand. She wanted to change all that, she wanted to save people. _But do __I __really can__?_

_"__Believe in yourself, make your choice. __Do not be afraid__."_

In her mind was forming images, showing Guymelfs destroyed, soldiers retreating from the city. A light appeared and took the Gyumelfs that were hidden using invisibility cloaks. A fortress in the distance receded. People were saved.

Returning to herself, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and thought with all her forces: _I want __this future__! __That this attackers__ b__e __banished to __a __place where one can __stop them._

She thought of her friends Allen, Dryden, Merle, Millerna, Child, Gaddis, Van ... _Van, __if he were here__...__I wish I could __count on the strength __of all__...__  
_

At that moment her ring shone and three lights engulfed the Gyumelfs hidden and they disappeared, leaving all the enemies present shocked and disoriented.  
Hitomi seeing that her vision was becoming reality, decided to believe with the same strength and determination when she jumped from the cart. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Gyumelfs who were still scattered in the city, saw in her mind the image of them perfectly. She imagined the screws out of his knees, his arms falling, and breaking connections and every time in the city a Guymelef was destroyed without apparent reason.  
Finally feeling exhausted she open her eyes and she doesn't see any more Gyumelf. She feels happy and faints.

Luka and Rakuto were at a bad time, they were surrounded and the situation wasn't favorable to them when a invisible Guymelef appears.

"Shit! " Luka said angry, the bastards seemed really happy looking at the only two surviving members.

"I think this is the end my friend, at least we tried." Rakuto said, thinking that it would be the end.

When suddenly the Gyumelf was swallowed by a blinding light and disappeared. Shock was in the face of all the soldiers and Rakuto and Luka seized the opportunity and invested with full force on their enemies, if fate had provided another chance for them they wouldn't squander this opportunity.  
Something similar happened with Jin, Gimmel,Hiro, Sano. And all were seized to advance on the enemy with renewed vigor. The fight became balanced, fairer. Man against man, with his skills and not a massacre.

Gilda called desperate for Hitomi and she couldn't believe in her eyes. How everything she knew had been destroyed in minutes and there was so much blood and death. She could hardly believe that a few hours before the place was peaceful, with people complaining about the extortionate prices of things. And Hitomi in the midst of this despair. She didn't find her girl anywhere. Only now she realized the size of the affection she had for the girl, she knew she liked her but with the familiarly she was conquered by the tenderness and sweetness of the girl and it didn't help to think in her niece that she had lost. Gilda didn't want to lose another child.

In the chaos following they find themselves in the direction of the castle and Kai was the one who saw Hitomi.

"Look, there she is." He said while holding the shoulders of Gilda and pointed to where Hitomi was.

"Oh, thank the gods!" said relieved, when she noticed the odd position that Hitomi was in. She had her eyes closed, one arm outstretched toward the city. She seemed quiet, with her hair blowing because of a ghostly wind and smoke around her, she seemed a figure from another world. Suddenly a light came out of her hand, causing her body to be engulfed by a bright light and with an ethereal air. Her hair was the most impressive, instead of black that she always used it was gold, her hair lit up when the light emitted by her hand spread across her body. The image of a goddess, a fallen angel. Her thoughts were interrupted when three pillars of light appeared around the city. She and Kai continued to look astonished to everything that was happening. When the pillars were gone everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  
Their eyes returned to Hitomi, who had opened hers. Her hair was black again,she looked the same as always. The image of a few seconds ago seemed an hallucination of them and only when she fainted they woke of their shock.

"Yukari!" Gilda and Kai said in unison, running toward her.

At the end of the nightmare, the invaders were defeated. With their Gyumelfs destroyed and troops scattered, They had no option except to withdraw. The commander of troops in the fortress that Hitomi had seen in her vision growled angry orders of withdrawal. Not believing in a country as poor as this had managed to win. The worst apart was how he could explain for his emperor that he had lose.  
Far away, in distant countries, three pillars of light appeared in the middle of the citys and the chaos settled where Gyumelfs appeared. Everyone instantly reminding of the war.

In Austuria ...

Dryden, Millerna, Mahad and some of the royal advisers were having dinner when a loud crash like a burst and screams interrupt their meal.

"But what's going on?" Dryden says already rising.

Millerna was already embracing Mahad to calm him. When someone opens the doors of the hall. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner my king, my queen," says the messenger making a breathless reverence. "But a Gyumelf has just appeared in the middle of the city, our guards have been stopping him."

"Good job, tell to capture the pilot alive." "If possible." Completed quickly and with that the guard left in a hurry.

"Damn, what's going on? Why the invisibility cloak doesn't work?" says the pilot frantically while trying frustratingly trigger the mechanism.  
And before he could do something he was surrounded by guards and Austuria Guymelfs.

In Freid ...

Chid was working, solving routine problems. Reading and signing petitions dealt with his counselor when they heard an explosion followed by a major tremor. All papers were scattered, the pots broken, all became a mess. And amid all the mess, several guards rushed in when the earthquake stopped and announced what had happened.

With the explosion a great number of monks were killed and many others were injured because a temple had also been affected.

"Now that I got to this point, I will fight. I will destroy at least some of them, they will never interrogate me!" with his last breath he destroys some temples before being surrounded by guards and Gyumelfs and he activates the self-destruction. Exploding and causing some guards and pilot to fly around him.

In Fanelia ...

Van was having his last meeting before traveling and he was in good spirits. Allen and all of the Crusade were ready. All were caught by surprise when a beam of light appeared just in front of the castle.  
For a moment Allen was happy, thinking it was Hitomi. But almost immediately realized his mistake. It was a Guymelef and before the pilot thought of doing something, Allen was already running toward Crusade where Scheherazade was stored.

"It can't be, of all places, here? Cursed dragon! At least I will take you with me!" says the pilot as he runs to the castle, only to be prevented by Allen Schezar.

* * *

**You all must be thinking: Hitomi is an adult so for Gilda calls her child and girl? It's because in her eyes like she has the same age that her niece she will always be a child. **

**And about the picture that gave me the ideia to write this fic, I don't know if I will ever put it here but I will try. This history is growing alone.. It's too odd when I say this? But it's the truth! **

**And again I will say, bear with me if I have make some or too much mispelling, ok? **


End file.
